Dangers of Love
by punkrock sakura
Summary: Sakura will risk her future and life to save her family and be with the people who mean the most to her. She will pretend to be an AnBu member and even be willing the kill the girl they must protect. Mostly SasuSaku. FINALLY THE GRAND FINALE IS HERE!
1. The Weakest Ninja

**The Dangers of Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters in Naruto**

**Chapter One: The Weakest Ninja**

**(Sakura's POV)**

I can't help it when I cry. I don't control my tears. Just like how I can't control Sasuke's feelings or actions. I miss him so much. He came back to Kohona when I was seventeen. He looked about the same just had more muscle and was way taller. Now my team is back together but there is still a feeling of lonieness. I still feel hollow inside. Is it because my need for Sasuke's love or my need for stength?

I woke up one morning to feel the cold breeze from my window. I always describe the cold as Sasuke's attidude or Sasuke's black lifeless eyes. I quickly took a shower, dressed and walked out the door.

It was unusally chilly that morning, but it is always that way when something will go wrong. I hugged my black coat tighter. It was once Sasuke's. When he left they was about to auction his clothes but I told them that I would take them. What was strange was he had a black cotton coat that went down to my calves. It was designed like a woman's coat too. What was even weirder was that it had a S stiched at the collar of the coat in gold.

When he first came back I was wearing it. His eyes popped out of his head. I offered it back to him but he said I could keep it. I hugged him and asked him who it was but he glanced over at me with anger. I was tooken back a bit. Then in cold words, colder than snow he said "My mother's." I fell but he caught me in his stong arms and held me there until I was able to walk. Ever since then I wear it every day.

I finally arrive at the bridge to find Sasuke sitting on the edge looking at the water. He showed me that he saw me by slightly nodding his head.

"What are you looking at?" I asked gently, trying not to get him mad.

"Hn" he said. At least I got a sound from him. That's all I wanted. He looked at me again and saw I was wearing the coat. He walked over to me and took my hand. I looked at him with shock.

"What would you do if I left the team?" he asked. I new where this was going. I looked down at the ground. Warm tears fell from my eyes. I hate my weak tears but I all I wanted to do was cry. Saddness engulfed my body.

"You was accepted as an AnBu leader, didn't you?" I asked with my voice trembling.

"Hn"

"What do you mean hn?' I screamed.

"Yes, I was." Hot tears fell on his hand. I let go of his hand and backed away. All of a sudden I felt two hands grab my shoulders. I turned around and saw Naruto in a cloud of smoke.

"What did Sasuke tell you? Today I was going to tell you something happy!" he said.

"Nothing Naruto. So what did you want to tell me?" he hugged me.

"I am going to be in the group that Sasuke-teme is leading! I'm in the AnBu!" he shouted happily. I broke the embrace and ran away. I kept running when I heard them sreaming my name. I didn't look back. I held my coat tighter. Then I felt two arms grab my waist and pull me back.

I was about to punch the person but lucky for Hinata I saw her. She grabbed my hands away from my body. She had a smile that could brighten up the day, unfortunatly it couldn't brighten up my life.

"Sakura, what is wrong?" she asked me. I smiled in silence. How could she understand? How could anyone understand?

"Nothing, don't worry. And if you are wondering why my eyes are watering, it 's because something blew into my eye," I hated lying to her. I started to walk away. I headed toward Tsunade's office. Looking back at Hinata I smiled. Now I had a plan.

**(Normal POV)**

Sakura stormed into Tsunade's office with a determind look on her face. The drunken hokage looked up at Sakura. "Sakura, don't you have a mission?" she said.

"No, but I need to talk to you," Sakura answered.

"Whhhhat is it?" Tsunade slurred.

"I-I," Sakura stammered

"Spit it out, I don't have all day," Tsunade yelled. Sakura gathered her courge up.

"I want to join the AnBu," sakura practically screamed. Tsunade shot up and stared at the young ninja girl.

"Your are still too weak," she answered to the pink headed girl.

"WHAT! I HAVE BEEN TRAINING WITH YOU EVER SINCE I WAS TWELVE, AND YOU STILL WON'T LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed. All of a sudden Tsunade dissappear and reappeared behind Sakura. Sakura felt hot air on her neck. She turned around to kick but Tsunade caught it and pushed her to the ground. "You will never be an AnBu member," Tsunade said with furry.

"I will, you'll see," Sakura got up and walked out of her office. She ran down the street and avoided stares of passer-bys. When she reached her house she slammed open the door and saw her mother's head jerk up from her normal position. Her mother's eyes was red and puffy from crying. Sakura forgot everything and rushed to her mothers aid.

She cooed her mother until the sobbing stoped. _I have to be strong_, she thought, _for my mother's sake._

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The Akatsuki are at large and Tsunade called and said she wanted your dad to take Shikamaru's place because Ino was expected to have a baby soon. You know your father is ill, I told Tsunade that but she said he would get over it or I would have to take his place," Sakura's mother sobbed. Sakurawas shocked to hear this.

"What did she mean by you take his place?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, before you was born I was know as the cat. I was on one of the best squads in the AnBu. Like you I was a medic nin. That's how I met your father. He was the leader, and he was much like that boy you always talk about," she said."

"Sasuke."

"That's it.Well I quite the AnBu because I couldn't stand the sight of watching someone die. That's how I got the name pink cat, because I always got out of the crime scene before they died. No one ever saw me," her mother finished. Sakura sat down pondering over what her mother just told her.

Sakura noticed that her mother looked just like her except for the color and length of their hair. _I wonder, what if I could take her place?_ She looked at her mother. They was the exact height and same body shape. "Mom you don't have to be in the AnBu. I will take your place," Sakura said as her mother began to choke.

"No I will not let my baby join the AnBu for me," her mother answered.

"What team would you be on?" Sakura dug deeper into her mothers head.

"Team Uchiha," Sakura smiled.

"Mom, I need to be on that team," Sakura said. For hours the two fought for who would be on the team. Finally after screams and yelling, Sakura's mother agreed. "Wait right here for a moment," her mother walked out of the room.

When she came back she found Sakura's hair was in a pony-tail to keep it up. Sakura's mother held a big velvet bag. "You will need these." Her mother began pulling out small glass bottles, blak cloak and a mask with a kitten's face painted on it.

"You are lucky that I was a medical nin. These bottles are potoins to enhance chakra and a few poisons. Let's see," she pulled out a blue bottle, "this is a very delicate poison. Only use one drop on yourself. It will encrease speed and strength but if you use more than one drop you will have to get another medic nin to take it out of your body. You will die if you don't get it out of your system."

Sakura walked to her room to get dressed. She wore black baggy cargo pants and a black tank-top. She put the potions in the many pockets on her right leg and the poisons on the left leg. She packed her backpack with the black coat of Saske's and weapons. In her carring pouch was kunais and shuriken(**An: Sorry can't spell**) Next she put on the mask and the black coat. She new the last thing she had to do would be very painful.

Her mother walked over to her with paint in one hand and a needle in the over. She put an AnBu tatto on Sakura's left shoulder. She winced at the pain.

Sakura grimaced at the fact that her mother's hair was shoulder length. It took her forever to grow her hair out. Sakura's mother carefully cut the hair in the pony tail and let it back down. Everything was complete. Now all she had to do was wait outside for Sasuke.

Sakura grew impaiteint waiting for the Uchiha. She tapped her foot and played with her kunais.She heard footsteps behind her. The footsteps got louder. She turned around and threw her kunai at the person. She gasped as she saw...

**Cliffhanger! wait until new time.**

**DO you see the little button that says go?**

**click it!**

**And submit a reveiw**

**Please **

**Please **

**Please **

**Pretty Please with sugar on top? Oh and if I don't get at least ten reveiws, no chapter! **

**Thanks for reveiwing.**


	2. WHere's My Daughter?

**Dangers of Love**

**Chapter Two: Where is My Daughter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto. Firstly because I am broke.**

**I am very sorry to my readers, I uploaded the wrong chapter last time.**

_she gasped as she saw..._

Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura blushed deeply, but lucky for her the mask hid her face. He looked at her with anger. _I can't beleive I almost hit Sasuke!_ she thought. He ran up to her and grabbed her neck. "Who are you," he asked.

"Haruno Anzu," she coughed out. Sasuke let go of her neck and walked away. She quickly ran to him. "Could you inform me of our mission?" she asked. He looked at her like she was stupid. He dug into his cloak and took out a folder. Sakura took it from him and looked at it. It read:

**Team Uchiha **

**Leader: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Second in Command: Hyuuga Neji**

**Medical Nin: Haruno Anzu and Hyuuga Hinata **

**Others: Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Luko Yume**

**Mission: When you arrive at the Wave Country, pick up Princess Lyvia and bring her back to Kohona. Make sure she is safe from the Atasuki and other ninja. If any trouble, kill any ninja that crosses your path.**

"Thank you so much Mr. Uchiha," Sakura said as she bowed to him.

"On this mission I will be known as your captin. DON'T call me Mr. Uchiha or Sasuke," Sasuke empiasied on the don't. Sakura was immeadated by his voice and the anger in it. This mission had to be very important to him or else he would have let it slide.

"Do you understand?" he asked. Sakura shook her head yes. Sasuke stomped off into the forest and was followed by Sakura.

"Anzu! Go get Sakura, I must tell her something," ordered Sakura's father. He was ready to kill someone at this time. He hadn't seen Sakura all night and he was sure he heard the door open. He figured that she was with some man all night. Plus he was waiting to tell her something importatnt about the AnBu. He knew she went to Tsunade yesterday to ask permission to join.

"Honey, she's asleep," said Anzu think quickly about how to trick him.

"I don't care. Go wake her!" he yelled.

"I can't," Anzu started to act like Hinata. After hearing this Sakura's father stumbled out of bed and into Sakura's room. He flipped the switch and pulled up the bed sheets. The bed was empty and so was the room.

He grabbed Anzu and shook her a little. "Where is my daughter!" Anzu had no idea how to answer.

"Captin I have a question?" Sakura asked him.

"WHAT?" Sasuke was now annoyed.

"What would happen to a person pretending to be in the AnBu?" Sasuke eyed her with anger.

"Why?"

Sakura had to think of something fast. "I was wondering because my daughter said somehting about a person trying to sneak in the AnBu."

"I would kave to kill them with my own hands." Sakura's face went pale and she was now frightend by what could become of her fate.

**TBC**

**Yeah I know it's kind of short to leave off at but I promise there will be more next time.**

**Thanks for reveiwing.**


	3. Tears

**Dangers of Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks for reveiwing even though I kinda demanded it. I say sorry for that and I acted like a jerk. I was new at writing. Now here is chapter three. Oh Sorry for the late updates, my internet won't show any of my websites for some reason.**

**Chapter Three: Tears**

"_Where is my daughter!" Anzu had no idea how to answer_.

Anzu looked to her husband with tears welled up in her eyes. He kept asking until he was about to hit her but he stopped himself.

"Anzu if you don't tell me then I'll have to go ask Tsunade myself," He demanded.

"No! Don't! She's in the AnBu," Anzu started to cry a little. Now that her husband knew there was no changing the fact that her baby was gone. She had made a horrible mistake. The truth is that Sakura had never killed anyone in her life. If you were in the AnBu you knew that you had to kill or be killed. She knew that Sakura would be dead by the end of the mission if she didn't toughen up.

"Anzu, you know you just sent our daughter to death," he muttered and he walked away. Anzu's legs gave under her weight. Tears poured from her eyes until her eyes were completely dry. How could she do this to her daughter. A thought came to mind as she sat there pondering the fact if she would ever see Sakura again. Sakura had tried to kill herself before when Sasuke left and now she is practically sending herself to an early death all for the Uchiha boy. Anzu had thought her daughter was insane before but now she knew that she was a fool for love like herself.

Anzu walked into her bedroom and found her husband watching home movies. She waltz over to him and looked him righ in the eye. "Sakura will live, as long as she isn't found out," she said angerly.

"Anzu if you think that that Uchiha boy will save her your wrong. He cares about no one but himself," her husband said in an angry voice.

"Well that Uchiha boy is the reason she left! Anyeays I don't think she'll live because of that! She'll live because I lived when I was in the AnBu for you! I almost died one time but I learned to kill that very night! So if you say one more word about Sakura dying than you oblivuosly don't know your own daughter," Anzu stomped off to another room and kicked the chair that was in her way. She was outraged about her husband's childish actions and at her own. Anzu looked more like Sakura standing there with her emotions racing with anger and sadness.

Sakura looked down at the map that had been handed to her before the mission. They would take the easy way to the palace that would take a day but on the way back they would take a path that would take a week or more. Sasuke had chosen the harder path so they could hide eaiser and it was also a safty zone.

Sakura had been working hard on keeping a cloak on at all times but it was hard to keep it on when they were fighting. They had already come across a pack of rouge nins. She could barely handle the blood that was shed on the feild. The worst part was that she almost was killed because she was too afraid to kill the person. Sasuke had jumped in at the last minute and after he asked if she was sure that she was a killer as they always put her up to be.

**(Sakura POV)**

Hinata had walked over to me asking if I was okay many times before but I said I was okay and that I missed my daughter. It feels strange acting like my mother. I'm glad no one ever talked to her. If they had known her I would be in a lot of trouble. Almost everyone on my team had seen her before but never heard her speak. For this I was greatful.

The girl named Yume is very strange. In fact she doesn't even sound like a woman. She has the body size of a man and acts very strange. Something about her scares me and creeps me out. Sasuke has also had a watch on her too which is also very strange. He talks to her more than he ever talked to me. I think he also suspects something either about me or her/him. I hope it is her and not me.

We continued up the path. It feels strange out here in the forests outside of Kohona. We sneak around like vampires afraid of the sun, lurking around in fright. The leaves were swirling around everywhere. Every so often the clouds completely blocked out the sun leaving total darkness on the group.

I must say that in the darkness of day Sasuke looks hotter. Sasuke turned around and looked at me. I could tell from under the mask he was angery. Oh no my face is turning red. I'm blushing! Calm down Sakura, I mean Anzu, he's just the captin.

Sasuke ran toward Yume at such a speed that I couldn't even see. He flung off her/his mask to relveal that Yume really was a boy. Sasuke took out a kunai and slashed Yume's throat. I started to cry. Every looked at me in surprise.

My emotions quickened. Tears poured down my cheeks and down to the very edge of my chin where they finally fell off. Tenten put a hand on mine and led me far away from the others saying we needed to use the bathroom. I was vey greatful to her.

**(Normal POV)**

Tenten led Sakura to a hidden place where no one could see them. She stuck a hand to her mask and ripped it off. "I knew it," she muttered.

"Tenten please don't tell," Sakura begged.

"Trust me, I won't but first tell me why you're here," she demanded.

"For my family, to be with Sasuke, and Naruto. My dad is sick and I don't know what I would do if they died. Please help me get through this," a few more tears fell.

"Put this back on," Tenten handed her the mask, "Be more careful. I'm sorry to say this but you're going to have to kill to live. I won't always be able to take care of you and nor will Sasuke. Sakura don't feel bad if you kill someone, they're not innocent. Oh, if Sasuke found out about this secret of ours then I hate to say what would happen, friend or not, he will kill you Sakura. It's his orders. Now it's time I gave you some."

"First of all, don't let anyone find out who you really are, not even Naruto. I'm disobeying orders myself by not telling who you really are. Second, you're going to kill someone so get used to it. Afterward if you need someone to cry on, come to me and DON'T you dare cry in front of the others. Sasuke already suspects something. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded and started to walk off with Tenten.

It took fifteen minutes but they finally caught up with the group. Kiba started to complain, "Why does it take women so long to use the bathroom?"

"It would take you long too if you had your period every month," Tenten said aloud. All the guys turned and looked at her. She gave a nervous laugh and kept walking. She was clearly embarrassed. Sakura laughed too at the guys faces. Neji had his mask off so it was obvious that he was surprised.

Later aroung seven or eight o' clock Sasuke said that the group was only one hour away from the first piont. When the hour was up they had arrived in Wave Country to pick up the princess. They court had greeted them many times. The king asked Sasuke if it was possible if the AnBu could stay the night but Sasuke declined.

"But Captin Uchiha, they look so tired," the King argued.

"That may be so but we need to get going as fast as we can. Could you please call your daughter out so we can get going," the king called out his daughter. The princess walked down a lond, winding staircase. She had long red hair and light green eyes.

She bowed as she said, "I am very pleased to meet you. I am Princess Olyvia Mescarta, but pleas call me Princess Lyvia." Sakura almost gagged. Sasuke, being a well trained man, walked over and kissed her hand. Lyvia giggled. Sakura was furious. How could she get his attention but she couldn't. It made her so mad to even think that the first person she was going to kill was Miss Perky Princess Lyvia.

They departed after a few minutes with the royal family all together. Sakura felt sad when she watched Lyvia's mother and father kiss her good-bye, but then she remembered that Lyvia had been shown kindness by Sasuke made her angry again. When they actually got out of the palace Lyvia hung around Sasuke like a leech. She hugged his arm, talked about how strong he was, in other words major flirting.

Sakura grown sicker by the minute of watching Lyvia. She stomped over to her and grabbed her arm and spoke with kindness, "Princess, he's not the one who is supposed to keeping an eye on you, he is," she pointed to Kiba. Lyvia grimaced at her.

"I am Princess Olyvia Mescarta and I will not be ordered around by a peasant like you," she said. Sakura slapped Lyvia right across her face. She hated it when people caught and attitude with her. What made it worst was that Lyvia had judged her without even meeting her.

"I am Anzu Haruno, an AnBu, and I have a daughter who isn't as spoiled as you. I will not be talked to that way. If you want to be alone and get killed by the Atasuki be my geust I don't care if you live or die. All I care is if I or my comrades live or not. I will-" Tenten grapped Sakura away from Lyvia. She knew if this didn't stop Lyvia would be the first person she ever killed.

"Tenten, I'm calm now," Sakura whisperd after she regained her cool. Sasuke marched over to her and slapped her the same way she had to Lyvia. Sakura caught her mask before it flew off. She looked at Sasuke with confusion.

"You are in no position to give her orders. Besides Mrs. Haruno, she is your charge, not your daughter. From now on you better watch yourself or you'll end up like Yume," Sakura winced at his hurtful words. She was almost ready to quit when she regained courage and looked him in the eye.

"You may be my captin but you have no right to talk to me like I'm a dog," Sakura turned around and walked off. He caught her arm and spun her around.

"Shhh, listen," he said quietly. The bushes rustled a bit and there was a slight thud of feet. "More ninja," Tenten whispered.

After a moment of silence, twelve ninja jumped out fo the bushes. They were out numbered. Sakura knew it was time to kill but she didn't want to take someone's life. She remembered what Tenten said. She watched as the ninja's attacked. Sasuke was now too busy to even try to protect her.

Two ninja raced at her with great speeds. She dug into the bag her mom had given her and pulled out a purple bottle. It was marked as a potion. She drank it not knowing what effect it would have on her. She pulled out a kunai and transformed it into a kanata. She now ran as fast as lightening and chopped off the heads of the ninja in seconds.

She ran over to help Sasuke fight off the five ppeople fighting him. She blasted two away woth a hidden power within. Chakra formed in one of her hands and shot fire right through them. Blood shot everywhere, on her body, on Lyvia, and on Sasuke. She was no longer an innocent girl, but a murderer.

When all was done she looked around at all the gore and blood. She now knew how her mother had felt. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. Lyvia looked at her in awe. She had also just witnessed the murder of people.

TBC

**Thanks for the reveiws. I had been working all week on this story. Well I hope you like it.**


	4. Jealous Can't Describe How She Felt

**Dangers of Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Four: Jealous Can't Describe How She Felt**

Sakura held back the tears for those that she had just killed. Her heart was getting heavier by the moment as she watched Lyvia snuggle into Sasuke's arm. If only she could have killed Lyvia instead of the four people lying on the ground. Sasuke didn't look like he was having fun either.

**Sakura's Pov**

I used to dislike Ino but not anymore. Heck, I disliked a lot of people I like now, but I don't think Lyvia will ever be one of those people. I utterly loathe her. I despise her. I think she knows I like Sasuke, but how?

Sasuke walked over to me. "Since you can handle killing so many people, your in charge of Lyvia," he ordered. I gagged. I had to protect her! I knew I shouldn't have killed them. Lyvia looked at me with the same discuss as I looked at her with.

Sasuke dragged her to me. We had a stare down for a while. Sasuke told us it was time to get moving. The snotty princess followed after me like an afraid little puppy. I was still fighting the urge to hit her with all my might. I started to feel tired. The potion had to be wearing off.

Tenten walked over to me. She tried to help me walk but my knees kept giving up under my wieght. "Princess, I think you need to go over to Kiba roght now. Hinata! Come here," Tenten ordered. The "Princess"(demon) followed her orders. Why won't she follow mine!

"What's the matter? Your lagging behind," Sasuke asked. He walked over to me.

"I think she's tired, her legs keep giving up on her," Tenten said to him respectfully. She let go of my body and shown Sasuke how I immediately fell. Then she held me up again.

"What did you do to your body?" Sasuke asked me.

"I took a potion to increase strength." Sasuke picked me up and carried me on his back. I was sure glad that mask covered my face because I was blushing so bad. I looked over at Lyvia and she looked like she just had something very painful hurt her.

Sasuke came to a complete stop. Naruto came over and picked me off of Sasuke's back and onto a wooden log that Kiba had helped him set up around a fire. Lyvia sat beside me like we were friends.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke walked aorund the campfire to talk about the plan. "Alright the plan is now going to be changed a bit. Anzu will now watch after Lyvia full time. Naruto and Hinata will work together to make sure everyone is safe. Kiba will help me keep gaurd tonight and Neji and Tenten will take care of food. I'll get the fire wood. Tonights sleeping arrangements will be Tenten and Neji, Naruto and Hinata, Lyvia and Anzu, Kiba and me. Anyone who doesn't like it can live with it for one night si deal with it," Sasuke ordered as he walked off into the woods for firewood.

Tenten looked up from her seat and saw a long pink strand of hair in Sakura's face. "Anzu and me are going to go and take a bath. See ya in a min," Tenten said as she dragged Sakura off to a far off riverbed. When there they took off their masks and their cloaks. Sakura still had on a pair of tight black shorts, a black, long sleeve, belly shirt and her shin gaurds. Tenten was now only in a pair of black pants and a black shirt that was attached to her middle finger.

Tenten took out her hair barrets and walked over to Sakura. "Wear these, they'll keep your hair up and out of your face," Tenten was able toget Sakura's now short hair into a tight yet messy bun. After they washed off a bit, they quickly put on their AnBu equipment and returned to the camp. Sakura felt so much better but little did she know that soo that feeling was about to change.

After they ate some food they retired to their tents. While in the tent, Lyvia changed into her sleeping gown and looked at Sakura. "Aren't you going to change?" she asked in dismay.

"No," Sakura spat back at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I need my uniform on if you need help," Sakura said in a matter-o-factly way.

"Well I order you to take off your mask at least," Lyvia said getting extremely annoyed.

"I'm not your peasant. There is no way I'll let someone like you boss someone like me around," Sakura said as she laid down to sleep.

"Oh but you are of a lower status of me and Sasuke so you must listen to us," she put it like Sakura was one of her people and Sasuke was one of hers. This really ticked Sakura off.

"Well Princess guess what, I'm not your slave and I don't beleive in all that status crap you royal people always go on about. And for your information, Sasuke is of the same status I am," Sakura said trying hard not to blow her cover.

"Then how come my daddy is trying to get Sasuke to marry me. That is why I'm going to your village to see if the Hokage says yes or not," she announced with happiness.

"Well listen here! I will never let Sasuke marry someone like you! You are just another fangirl with no purpose in life but to torture Sasuke!" Sakura almost screamed.

"He said he loves me!"

"WHAT IF HE LEFT YOU? WOULD YOU REMAIN FAITHFUL TO HIM FOR ALMOST THREE YEARS WHEN EVVERYONE AROUND YOU WAS GETTING BOYFRIENDS OR GETTING ENGAGED AND TELLING YOU TO GIVE UP? WELL WOULD YOU? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SASUKE! YOU'RE JUST LYING TO ME SO YOU CAN SEE MY REACTION SO HERE IT IS!" Sakura screamed with all her might. She was surprised when no one came to see what was going on.

"Just take off your mask!" Lyvia ordered.

"Never! I'm not your dog!" Sakura screamed back. Lyvia took ahold of Sakura's maks and started to pull. Sakura started to fight her off.

"Let me guess your daughter loves Sasuke. I bet she's," she kept pulling, "really ugly. I think right now she may even be an old hag!" Lyvia didn't know how far she had went with that. Sakura cocked her arm back and punched her right out of the tent. Sakura stood up and followed her out of the tent.

"You don't know what you just started! I'm about to-" Kiba grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back, "Kiba let go of me. Just let me get ahold Iof her! I'll."

"You'll do what?" asked Sasuke, pulling Lyvia to her feet. Lyvia smiled at her. Sakura hung her head low. "Haruno, you'll be sleeping in my tent tonight. Kiba will be in Lyvia's tent." Sasuke pulled her over to his tent and pushed her in. He followed after.

"What are you thinking, hurting a royal family member? She is of an higher status of the both of us!" he scolded. She put her finger to his mouth.

"You know what? You sound just like her. I know what your going to say so save your breath. I'm tired of her and you," Sakura said. She laid down on one of the mats in his tent, wishing he hadn't just said that. Her cloak was unbuttoned. Sasuke looked over her body. Her clothes were so tight that you could see her curves perfectly. He trabed her body with his eyes plenty of times. _I think I'm falling for Sakura's mom! _he thought. He laid down and drifted into a deep sleep.

_A girl with short pink hair and onyx eyes ran behind a woman. All you could see was her legs. When the woman bent down to pick up the child, her long pink hair covered her face. The little girl hugged the woman tightly. He thought this had to be her daughter. The girl played with her mother's hair and pushed it behind her ear._

_When the girl did that you could see a kitten mask instead of a face. After a closer look the woman was dresed in an AnBu uniform. The little girl disappeared as the woman walked over to him. "Sasuke," she whispered in a voice that he had heard before. She put her hand on his cheek. and another hand on her mask. Right when she was about to pull off the mask she said his name again and again as she started to fade. The last thing he saw was a single green eye._

When he woke up he was heavily panting. He looked over beside him and saw that the Haruno was gone. He heard screams outside. When he walked out he saw the Haruno practically ready to pounce at the princess.

"What's going on now?" Sasuke yelled.

"She called Anzu a peasant again," Sakura answered.

"HARUNO! OVER HERE NOW!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura walked over to him.

"Yes, what now," Sakura said, clearly upset.

"If you don't quit you'll end up like Yume," Sasuke started, "Now everyone hurry and pack up! Who knows what will come here after you two's squable." Sakura walked away and turned around.

"Captin I have a question."

"What now?"

"Did you start your period?" Sakura giggled and turned around, "If you did I packed some tampons for you to use or do you prefer pads?" Sakura felt two hands grab her shoulders.

"Haruno cool it," he said in a threatening voice but Sakura, for once, wasn't scared.

"I've been cool but it's you and you're 'princess' over there that needs to cool it," Sakura said and looked him in the eye showing no fear, "Well I'm glad you two are getting married so you both can have PMS together."

Sasuke looked at her in shock. He couldn't beleive anyone would ever stand up to him like that before. He was almost scared. He was now falling for Sakura's mom.

**TBC**

**Hope you like it. Thanks 4 reveiws. Bye.**


	5. Truth Hurts

**Dangers of Love**

**Thanks everyone again for reveiwing. My new story, Marked Bride, is up. The next story will be Sasuke's Most Embarrassing Moments. My friend and I thought of it. Well here is Chapter five. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and never will. How many times do I have to write it?**

**Chapter Five: Truth Hurts**

Sakura stood beside a stressing Tenten and an annoying princess. She knew Tenten was worried. All she could do now is fulfil the mission without killing Lyvia. Lyvia looked happy to see how much trouble Sakura was in. She also made sure to stay by Sasuke's side all the time.

After another long walk and another battle, Sasuke decided it was time to rest. Tenten dragged Sakura to the trees, "Hey Sasuke, I need to talk to Anzu could you give us a sec?" Sasuke nodded as they walked farther out of the area.

"Sakura take off the mask and show me that is still you," Tenten ordered. Sakura did as she was told. Tenten looked hard at her and sighed.

"I should have known you would get jealous over lil' miss stupid. I am so glad you beat the snot out of her prissy butt," Tenten said approvingly but her happy face soon turned to a scowl, "but you didn't need to o off on Sasuke like that. He was just trying to help."

"Yeah, well I, I," Sakura bursted into tears, "I don't want him t-to m-m-marry Lyvia."

Tenten's mouth hung open wide as if she was a turkey looking up at the sky wait for the rain. Tenten hugged her comrade and patted her back. "He loves you Sakura, I can tell. It's the same kind of love that Neji and I have. It's because he cares."

"But he doesn't know it's me," Sakura cried aloud. Tenten covered her mouth and threw her mask back on her face. A man in a black cape with red clouds went rushing toward their camp. Sakura stood up and pulled a blue bottle out of her case.

"Tenten, go, I'll catch up with you in a minute," Sakura commanded and for the first time Tenten followed the orders. Sakura looked at the bottle and tried to remember what her mother had said about it. "Did she say only take one swallow or one drop of it? Well one swallow it is," Sakura took a quick sip and felt a strange wave of energy rush through her system. She ran as fast as she could through the woods.

The Atasuki memeber had already attacked. Sasuke was going at him with all his might. Sakira saw a bit of long black hair swish around. This had to be Itachi. Even though Sakura hated Lyvia, she ran over to protect her. The problem was, Sakura forgot to tie her mask back on.

Sakura grabbed Lyvia's arm but she started to struggle against her. Sakura pulled Lyvia far away from the fight. When they were a good distance away, Sakura relesed Lyvia's arm and scanned the following area. A shark-like man ran toward them. Sakura drew out many kunai and threw it at him, gaining Tenten's and Naruto's attention.

The two ran over to help them fight. Tenten was surprised about the ability of her friend. Sakura was fighting like her life depended on it (which it did), fighting as she had never been scared before. Her speed was almost at match with Sasuke's. Sakura jumped on him and earned a huge slash in her arm. She was bleeding profusely.

Sakura ducked and slashed with her little kunai. Tenten saw the fight wasn't going anywhere. "Sakura! I mean Anzu! Here," Tenten threw a kanata to Sakura. The fight had enproved a lot. Tenten and Naruto jumped into the fight. Sakura felt her mask slipping off but there was nothing she could do. The shark man kept slicing at her.

Lyvia stood there in shock. She ran over to Sakura and tackled her to the ground. Sakura's mask flew off, far away from her body. She pushed Lyvia off of her, not knowing about the mask. When she stood up, the shark man had his sword to her throat. Thinking on her feet, instead of not moving, she crawled upward. A peice of her shirt and her cape was cut. She kicked up, striking him in the face, and stood up quickly.

Her pink hair was now visible. She glared daggers at the Atasuki hench men. She felt a arm incircle her waist as she was pulled to a man's body. She could feel the metal of a kunai at her throat. She looked up and saw Itachi. She stomped on his foot and yelled, "I'm not going to be killed by you! The only person who'll kill me is my captin because of what I did!"

Itachi bent his head down to her ear and spoke in a whisper, "I think because you said that I'll leave." He relesed her from his grasp and signaled for the shark man to follow him. Sakura fell on the ground and whimpered. She awaited for Sasuke to cut her throat but she felt nothing. She looked up and saw Tenten blocking her.

"Go away!" Tenten screamed. Sasuke looked at Tenten and then glanced down. He saw a pink headed girl with green eyes. **Sakura**, was his first thought.

**TBC**

**Okay, it was a drop of the poison. Go back to chapter one to find out. Thanks for reveiwing. Sorry for the short chapter. It'll be longer next time. I had to leave it at a cliff hanger didn't I?**

**Please reveiw,**

**punkrock sakura**


	6. Kill Me

**Dangers of Love **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never will. **

**Chapter Six: Kill me**

"Who is she!" Lyvia screamed and pointed at Anzu, "She's too young to be a mother!"

"Sasuke calm down," Tenten pleaded.

"Tenten! Move," Neji yelled and tried to grab the girl but she punched him when her was off gaurd.

"Sakura," Hinata whispered at the same exact time as Naruto.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with tears running down her face. She was waiting for it all to be over, but he didn't move. Sasuke stared at her with anger and confusion. He should have known she would do something crazy but this took the cake. He had heard that she tried suicide and that she had tried to go after Itachi by herself. He never thought she would do something like this.

"Sa-" a sudden pain shot throughout her body causing her to let out a cry of pain. She held her stomach as she looked to see who had did this to her. Sasuke was still completely still. Tenten rushed down to her. Sakura pulled out a kunai and looked at them.

"I-if y-you u-use m-more t-than o-one d-drop y-you w-will h-have t-to g-get a-another m-medic n-nin t-to t-take i-it o-out o-of y-your b-body. Y-you w-will d-die if y-you d-don't g-get i-it o-out o-of y-your s-system," Sakura recited her mothers words, "Forgive me." She stabbed her stomach. Tenten pulled out the kunai before it peirced anymore than a deep layer of skin but since Tenten moved her hand it crossed up to her chest. Sakura bleed profusely.

"Hinata, I think she has some kind of poison in her body," Tenten motioned Hinata over, "quickly take it out and heal her stomach."

Lyvia watched as Hinata placed herself over the girl they called Sakura. Hinata placed a hand on Sakura's mouth and pulled out a shiny blue liquid. The liquid turned white and then vanished. Then Hinata placed a hand on Sakura's stomach and healed it slightly but still needed to wrap it up. Hinata took out bandages and her own kunai. She sliced Sakura's shirt up to her bra and started to wrap the cut.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura. Tenten pulled out her kunai and jumped on his back. Neji pulled her off. Sasuke bent down to Sakura and laid his cloak over her body and carried her away to his tent. Naruto looked at him with anger, "Why don't you just kill her now and spare her the pain?"

Lyvia looked confused, "What's going on?" Naruto and Tenten glared at her.

"It is a law in the AnBu that if someone is hurt in battle that everyone will do whatever they can do to help him or her. If that person saved a life then they should be honored. If someone pretends to be in the AnBu then they shall be killed, and, and t-that g-girl i-is m-my best friend and s-she h-has c-comitted a-all t-three t-things."

"In other words, Sasuke is going to wait until she has healed and then kill her or take her to the Hokage," Naruto finished for Tenten, "but to make things worst she's our teamate and she did this for him. No wonder she kept trying to kill you. I thought that her mom had a crush on Sasuke but I guess I was kinda write in one sense. No I just hope she'll be able to tell him that."

Lyvia walked over to where two kunais laid on the ground and picked one up. Sasuke walked out right as she hid it in her dress. "What are you planing to do Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"I truely have no idea," Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his raven locks.

"Well if I was you I would have killed her on the spot. I mean she's just and interference with my father's plans for our marriage," Lyvia said. She turned around and started to walk. Tenten ran and pumbled her to the ground. Two fists pounded Lyvia. Neji struggled to pull Tenten off of her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Tenten yelled.

"WHY? BECAUSE FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN THAT SHE IS JUST INFERIOR TO ME AND SASUKE!" Lvyia yelled.

"BULL! YOU ARE JUST A SPIOLED BRAT AND YOU'RE INTIMIDATED BY HER! ADMIT IT!"

"HOW COULD I BE INTIMIDATED BY SOME SECOND RATE NIN LIKE HER! SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF BECAUSE SHE WAS CAUGHT! I CALL THAT WEAK!" the two kept screaming until Neji knocked Tenten out.

Sakura looked up at the top of the tent with tears streaming down her red cheeks. She heard the fighting and then it was silent again. Sakura decided it was time to explain herself. She walked out of the tent. All eyes were on her. She looked at Lyvia and then at Sasuke.

"Sasuke would you hurry up and kill me?" Sakura asked in a pleading tone.

"No," he said.

"WHAT!" Lyvia yelled.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, "My father is sick, my mother can't stand blood or death, Tsunade said I wasn't good enough to be an AnBu, and I missed you and Naruto. Please kill me before something or someone else does. I don't feel right now."

Sasuke looked down at the ground and walked over to her. "Will that make you happy?" Sakura shook her head yes and cocked up her neck. The others stood in shock. Sakura looked down noticing that Sasuke still hadn't slit her throat but stood there with his hand trembling like he was scared.

"Sasuke, can I have one last wish?" Sakura asked. Tenten couldn't beleive what Sakura was saying.

"Why not?" Sasuke said, "but hurry up." Sakura looked down at him and looked him deep in the eye. His eyes told a different story than a strong AnBu leader but of a scared buy. Sakura closed her eyes and brushed her lips over Sasuke's. When she tried to back away she couldn't. Sasuke's arm held her arm and pulled her closer.

Sakura's eyes popped open and then shut them. Her body told her to move closer as he kissed her but her mind said not to get too attached. Her body ignored her mind and took control. She hooked her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist.

Lyvia looked at the two in rage. She clanched the kunai tightly. She watched as Sasuke pulled Sakura over to the tent. Her body flung at Sakura in rage and stabbed her in the back. Hearing Sakura's scream made her laugh with evilness. All for love.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she fell to her knees.

**TBC**

**What do you think? Yeah I know another cliff hanger. I like this one though. **

**A few questions.**

**What will Sasuke do? **

**What is Lyvia talking about talking about with, interfering with her father's plans? hmm?**


	7. Wakings in Kohona

**Daners of Love**

**Disclaimer: I never, NEVER will own Naruto or Listen to your Heart by DHT, Quit rubbing it in.**

**Alright thank you for reveiwing. I have a great idea but Lyvia will be shown more often. BUT BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER YOU MUST, YOU MUST, promise not to kill me when you read this. **

**Promise?**

**Good. Now here is chap seven. R&R**

**Chapter Seven: Wakings in Kohona**

**(Sakura's POV)**

All I felt was pain befor e my eyes opened again in a completely new enviroment. I looked around and saw a vase of flowers next to me. Hinata was sitting in a chair mumbling something under her breath. After another look around I finally realised I was in a hospital, but just not any hospital, I was in Tsunade's secret hospital.

"Hinata what's going on? Why hasn't Tsunade killed me yet?" Hinata jumped up and ran to my bedside.

"Sasuke and me brought you here. Tsunade said she was acting pretty stupid earlier but she was glad you didn't die so she put you in her privite hospital," Hinata said. I was dumbfounded. She didn't studder.

"Hinata, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you studder?" I asked.

"Long story, but now I have more courage," Hinata said shyly.

"Well I have time, tell me what happened."

Hinata took in a deep breath and began, "Well after you were stabbed, Sasuke laid you on the ground so I could wrap you up.To make the story short, when I wrapped you up I kind of, well I knocked Lyvia out and then I cussed her out when she woke up. Naruto held me back but I kicked him and then I knocked her out again. That's also why she's in the next room."

I laughed.

No, I cried and laughed.

No, I busted out laughing, fell on the ground, rolled a bit then started to cry because of the pain in my back. I hate back stabbers more than ever. Hinata helped me up and placed me on the bed.

"I think Naruto hates me now ever since I kicked him," Hinata said sadly.

"Why would he?" I asked, oblivious.

"I kicked him with my chakra."

"That's not so bad."

"In the you-know-what," Hinata watched as my mouth slowly fell open, a little at a time.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Go Hinata!" I yelled. Then there was a thump and a few steps heard in the background. The door busted open and Lyvia was standing in the doorway.

"Will you two shut up!" she yelled, "Oh look, it's the old hag."

"I'm eighteen," I said and watched the look on her face. She couldn't believe what I had just said.

"When did you have your daughter?" Oviosly she hadn't learned that I was Anzu's daughter. Loser.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, age eighteen, and since you haven't noticed I'm am her daughter," I said trying to keep my temper but I was a little too loud for the princess so, she went off on her usual saying on how I'm too low to talk to her in such a manner and how I'm just a peasant to her and Sasuke.By now I'd learned to deal with it. I sighed and turned away. I had no idea of what would happen next.

"SHADDUP!" Hinata yelled. Then she grabbed Lyvia by her shoulders, turned her around and pushed her out the door. Then she locked it to make sure nothing else would happen. Lyvia banged on the door and then stopped. There was a light knocking and then the door rattled.

"Go away!" Hinata yelled.

"Why won't you let me in!" a male's voice yelled.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and ran to the door to unlock it. He still had his AnBu uniform on. Behind him was two familair people who had helped me with the plan. My mother flew in and hugged me.She had grown wrinkles of worry and a frown line that shown more than ever. My father looked like he had gotten better. I walked up and hugged him.

**(NORMAL POV)**

After a few days in the hospital, Sakura was let out. She was lucky because tonight was the autumn festival. Her mother decided to take her dress shopping. Sakura loved to shop and was very happy that her mother was feeling extremely generous. The first shop was very extravagant and had beautiful dresses and a few ball gowns.

Sakura saw one that was long and red. Sakura tried it on and found out it showed too much cleavage. The next one was white and blue but it didn't remind her of autumn at all. The last one was perfect. It was red with a long orange cloth that draped around her waist and it. The dress went to her knees while the cloth went to her ankles. The dress was strapless and had rose petals and a gold dragon going down it. In all words it was beautiful.

Then she picked out a pair of gold pumps and a gold bag to go with. After her mother had bought those things she took Sakura to a hair stylist. Sakura sat don in the chair not expecting for her hair to be pulled tightly. After a bit of wincing her hair was pulled into a tight bun. A few hairs refused to stay in place, making it look messy and disoriented. Her bangs hung at the outline of her face.

When everything was bought she asked her mom if she could have some alone time. Her mother agreed, saying she should be home at four to get ready. Sakura decided to visit Sasuke. On the way to his house she saw familair faces. She had truely forgotten what her old life was like ever since that mission. She felt more responsible for her actions.

When she arrived at the Uchiha manor she heard voices in the background. _Strange, why are people in Sasuke's house? _she asked herself, _especailly why would he let them in?_ She pressed her ear to the door and listened carefully.

"Oh Sasuke, thank you for showing me your house," Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth. That was Lyvia's voice! _OMG._

"Hn," _good Sasuke wasn't talking_. That was a really good sign.

"Why won't you talk to me? Is it because of that peasant?" _PEASANT! who did she get off telling people they were peasants? Ah, forget it._

"Hn," _Sasuke defend me! I'm your teamate!_

"Oh it is. Well Sasuke you won't have to worry about that bch anymore," Sakura had had it. She knocked on the door as calmly as she could. Sasuke opened it. Sakura was having trouble hiding the anger on her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled a breath.She was about to blank ( **For those who don't know: **it's a term that my friend uses when she's about to fight or go off on someone) on Lyvia and she would if Sasuke wasn't around.

"Hey," he smirked and closed the door with Lyvia inside.

"Wanna go on a walk with me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke took out his key and locked the door. Sakura smirked and gave a little laugh. Sasuke just pretended not to notice.

They walked around a deserted part of the forest. Leaves were falling all around them. She finally remembered what she was going to ask him. There was a clearing not too far from where they were. Their steps shortened and so did her breath. When they had finally made it to the clearing, Sakura sat on a log and motioned him beside her.

After he sat down Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Sasuke, how long have I known you?"

"A long time," he said not knowing the real answer.

"Well what have I always asked you?"

Sasuke thought hard and looked at her for a moment. After a serious mental collaspe he remembered, "You would always ask me to train with you, without Naruto or Kakashi or you would ask me on a date."

"Well tonight will you go with me to the festival?" she asked. He heart jumped as his mouth opened.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go with someone else," Sakura was heart broken but wore a poker face. She was ready to cry but didn't.

"Oh, well I'm sorry," Sakura's voice threatened to break.

"Hey, I'll still dance with you though. I would rather dance with you instead of my so called date," Sasuke said mournfully. Something wasn't right and Sakura knew it.

"Is she that bad?" Sakura asked.

"Terrible, the bad part is that I would rather go with you instead," he said sympatheticly.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder, "Then why are you going with her."

"It's a deal with Tsunade. But remember that when I dance with you," he said, sliding a arm around her waist.

"I will. By the way, what time is it?" she asked. Sasuke looked at his clock.

"Four o' clock," Sakura jumped up and started to run.

"See ya tonight, gotta go!" she screamed. He wore a smirk on his face until it vanished remembering that he wouldn't be with her long.

"Sakura I know it doesn't take that long to take a shower and dress without putting make up on," Sakura's mom scolded. Even though Sakura was eighteen she still wasn't allowed to wear any but she was going to break the rules once again. She aplied faint blush, pink lipstick with lip gloss over and light eyeshadow that had glitter in it. She glowed in the already setting moon light. Just before leaving, she grabbed Sasuke's mom's jacket and threw it in her bag.

She grabbed her knew bag and threw it over her shoulder, making a dash for the bathroom. While in the bathroom she curled the messy strands of hair and ran downstairs to make a quick exit of her house. Little did she know that someone was waiting downstairs.

When she walked downstairs she saw a handsome, young man in a black tuxedo without a tie and had his first three shirt buttons undone. He wore a blue shirt and his normal smirk. His sandals had been replaced with shoes and his hair remained spiky as always. Sasuke walked up to her and bowed.

"Sorry but I told my date I had to change my plans. I'll meet up with her at the meeting before the end of the festival," he said right before kissing her hand. She followed him out the door. A tear of happiness ran down her cheek. They walked down the street and bathed in the light of the moon.

They visited a few little booths and even a weapon challenge to determine if Tenten was still the champion. When Sakura saw Tenten she gasped. Tenten was wearing a green fighting kimono with kohona leaves at the bottum of it. Her sandals were a dark green. She wore her fingerless gloves and her weapon pouches. Her hair was in its usual atyle but it had more strands of hair hanging out of it.

So far she had won all the challenges. The last one she was up against a boy clad in blue. He had wonderful aim but he was off on timing. At least he was the only one left. In the end Tenten won her title and came to celebrate with Sakura and Sasuke. Out of the corner of Sakura's eye she could see Neji eyeing them carefully.

Neji wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. He was dressed almost like Sasuke but a little different. He walked up to Tenten and told them that they were supposed to meet Naruto and Hinata at town square, where the dj and dancefloor was set up at. They moved quickly to the location.

Naruto was already dancing with Hinata. She was a pretty good dancer. The others started to dance too. Sakura hugged Sasuke close on all the slow dances and sometimes danced with Tenten on the faster dances. The stars lit the dancefloor with help from the neon lights inside the street lamps.

Finally the last song for the night had begun. It was slow and sad. The name of the song was listen to your heart. She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes glowed but still showed sorrow.

**I know there is something in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea**

**You built a love**

**and that love falls apart**

**a little peice of heavan**

**turns to dark**

**Listen to heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart **

**there's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye**

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth wild**

**the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea**

**their swept away and nothing is what it seems**

**feeling of belonging**

**to you're dreams**

Sakura smiled and kissed him for a second and pulled away. Tsunade walked on the stage to announce the ceromonies and awards. Sasuke walked away from Sakura leaving her with Tenten and Hinata.

"Thank you for coming out tonight. I have one award to give to a very special person. This person gave up herself for this country and the wave country. I would like to reconize Sakura Haruno," a spotlight fell on her. She bowwed and tried to look humble but she wore a hug grin on her face.

"Sakura would you please come up here?" Tsunade asked. Sakura walked up on stage. She was surprised when Lyvia had followed her up there but she didn't think much about it. The lights blinded Sakura so she couldn't see the movements in the crowd.

The next thing she saw was Lyvia bowing to her. Sakura looked shocked but then Lyvia said, "Thank you for bringing me here safely for the marriage ceromony." Sakura just grinned at how much of a peasant Lyvia looked like.

"You're welcome," Sakura said with a smile on her face. She was just happy for once that Lyvia didn't look like a spoiled princess.

"Next week we will be joining the Wave Country and Kohona together by uniting Olyvia Mescarta and Uchiha Sasuke in marrige!" Tsunade yelled loudly. Now Sakura knew what the plans were that Lyvia said she was ruining. Lyiva was going to marry SASUKE!

Sakura balled her fist up in anger. She looked at Lyvia smiling deviosly and at Tsunade looking happy. _I'm going to whipe that smile off her face_, Sakura thought. Right before she puched Lyvia Sasuke caught her arm. Tears ran down Sakura's face. She jerked her arm away with fustration and ran. She ran far, far away and into the woods.

When she was a safe distance from everyone, she pulled out her black jacket that used to be Sasuke's mother's. She cuddled against a rock trying to find some confort but comfort was the last thing she wanted. She dug into the pockets and found out something hard was in there. She pulled it out to find that it was a little box. More tears ran down her face when she saw what was inside. A silver band with a small diamond on top. When she placed the ring on her finger she found out that it was just the perfect size.

She hated Lyvia more than ever. Was this what her life would ever know, heartbreak and misery.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be,**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be**_

_**supposed to be**_

_**but we lost it**_

_**All of the memories so close to me just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending,**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

**TBC**

**This song was from Avril Lavine, My Happy Ending. I thought it sounded a lot like this chapter. **

**Oh and I'm sorry for such a late update on Marked Bride. I need more reveiws on it to help me.**

**Questions for my readers.**

**1. Who is your least favorite character in any of my stories?**

**2. Who is your favorite couple in any of my stories?**

**3. Has anyone done any fanart to any of my stories? If so send it to me, kay?**

**4. Do you hate me now or do you have Lyvia?**

**Please answer these in your reveiws.**

**I love your reveiws, keep sending them. Please. **

**Have a nice summer**

**luv, **

**punkrock sakura**


	8. Plots and Schemes

**Dangers of Love**

**Thanx 4 reveiws! I feel inspired now!**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter Nine: Plots and Schemes **

Sakura wouldn't get up nor would she open her eyes. She didn't want to see the harsh world in front of her. She didn't want to see the dark sky but knew eventually she would have to submit to her fate. It now seemed like fate was never on her side and it probally wasn't. She wondered why she was always stuck with the rear end of luck?

She decided to submit to her fate and open her eyes. They were still pouring out tears like a pipe with a leak. "Sasuke, you jerk," she whispered. All of a sudden she felt like she was being watched.

"What has my brother done to you now?" asked a way too familair voice. Sakura turned around to see that it was none other than the person who help blow her cover, (secretly she was glad he did! If he didn't she would never had kissed Sasuke) Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi are you her to destroy Kohona? Well if so you're too late," her vioce quivered but he knew she wasn't scared of him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a little amused.

An idea popped into Sakura's mind."I'll tell you if you tell me what you want with Lyvia," she smirked and he smirked back.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I can help," Sakura said.

**A/N: Wait! Wasn't Sakura just fighting against them? I guess we all hate Lyvia but what does Itachi have in mind?**

"Why would you help me?" he asked.

"I need to get rid of her," she said to him.

"Fine, we plan to kill her since her father is raising taxes. We'll take her hostage and," Itachi tried to finish but Sakura needed to speak.

"Whoa! The Atasuki is doing something good! Haha! J-just t-tell m-me w-why," Sakura was laughing so hard she could barely control herself.

"Do you want to know the real reason?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I'm not going to let that slut marry Sasuke," Itachi agreed with Sakura on this one, "She'll cheat on him like she did every other man in her village. Plus she gets on my nerves."

"Mine too. Now why do you want to help Sasuke? I mean he wants you dead," Sakura was dumbfounded.

"I do care about him that much to make sure he isn't stuck with a slut," Itachi said, "And I am supposed to kill Lyvia. The Atasuki need money."

"I'll help you," Sakura stood up and out streached a hand to him. He took it.

"From now on we'll meet here every night at twelve," Itachi smirked.

"We have to get her killed by the end of this week," Sakura was starting to have second thoughts.

"You're a kuniochi, you can kill her," Itachi smirked and ran away. Sakura knew something was up but she wanted to kill Lyvia so bad that her mind would listen to reason. Sakura walked home with a smirk plastered on her face.

When she opened the door to her house she saw the exact person she wanted to kill. Lyvia was sitting right beside Sasuke, listening to her mother talk about what a pleasure it was to have a princess visiting. Lyvia's hand was placed on Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke looked miserable and yet slightly confused. He thought Sakura looked a little too happy. Sakura decided to play it cool instead of smacking the girl.

"Hello Lyvia," Sakura sat beside Lyvia. Lyvia was surprised to see Sakura in such a happy mood. Lyvia knew she had to do anything to get her mad so she started to lean into Sasuke.

"Why hello, Sakura," Lyvia smiled sweetly.

"What brings you to my house?" Sakura took a sip of the tea her mother had served.

"Sasuke and I would like you to be my maid of honor," Lyvia took one of Sakura's hand, "I personally would like you to be my child's **_god mother_**."

Sakura choked on her tea. With her eyes slitted and her eyebrows knitted she muttered, "Heck no." Sakura had lost her temper once again. She looked around to see if any gaurds were in the house. When she realized there wasn't she stood up, picked up the tea kettle, threw the top off, and poured the tea on Lyvia's head.

"Get out of my house!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke and Lyvia stood up and began to walk out but Sakura yelled, "Wait!" A devious thought popped into her head. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Sasuke tried to place his arms around her waist but she pushed away.

"If Sasuke loved you then he would kiss you like that," Sakura smiled and pushed Lyvia out the door and slammed it in her face. Sakura kicked off her shoes and waltzed into her bedroom. Lyvia would be dead, she thought, very, very soon. Sakura changed into her pajamas and laid down to rest. Tomorrow would be a big day.

**(Sakura's POV)**

Sunlight lit up the small room. I dressed myself in my new red shirt and black shorts (my mother had bought them for me after I was realesed from the hospital). Since it was so cold I put on the black jacket and the ring I found on. It sparkled like water under the sun.

I started on my way to the bridge that we usually meet at. The day was bright and cheerful. It fit my mood perfectly. When I arrived at the bridge I was surprised to see Naruto talking to Hinata. She didn't stutter once. I waved at her and she waved back.

"Hey Sakura, how are you doning?" she sounded sympathetic. I bet she was worried about me.

"Great," I smiled and joined them in conversation.

"I haven't seen Sasuke all morning. I wonder where he's at?" Naruto said.

"I don't know but if he doesn't show up in a few minutes I'm going training on my own," Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"Sakura did Tsunade ever let you join the AnBu?" Hinata said, trying to change the subject. I draped my jacket around my shoulders, showing her the AnBu symbol still on my left shoulder. She smiled and rubbed it with her fingers.

"Tsunade said I could join as long as I never do anything like that again but I think I've already broke my promise," Sakura frowned, "If she finds out I'll be in the bingo book for sure."

"Sakura what have you done!" Naruto yelled seeming shocked.

"Well Itachi and I are working together now," I smirked.

"What about Itachi?" asked a voice from behind. I didn't want to turn around but my body reacted to the vioce. Sasuke grimaced at us.

"N-nothing," I said, "Now come on, we need to train."

"Oh, that's right," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. Her face turned pink.

"Do you still blush when I touch you?" he asked her.

"Old habits die hard," she said as she turned around to face Sasuke and me, "Do you mind if I train with you today?"

"Why would we?" I said as i ran to catch up to them. Little did I know that someone was following us.

**(Normal PoV)**

The four of them walked out into a woody area. Hinata took hold of Sakura's arm and lead her over to a sucluded spot in the forest that was out of earshot. They two sat down behind a bush and started to talk.

"What are you doing with you-know-who?" Hinata asked.

"You mean Ita-" Hinata's hand covered Sakura's mouth.

"If you say that name Sasuke will come running," Hinata explained to her.

"We're going to kill Lyvia," Sakura answered her question.

Hinata stood up and whispered, "I should have know. Do me a favor and don't get caught. I know I can't stop you but you should know somethings about our so called princess. Come over to my house later so I can give you her papers. But now we need to train."

Sakura stood up and grabbed a kunai from her pack, "Ready?" Hinata nodded and they began to fight imeadiately. Sakura was having trouble dodging Hinata's gentle fist. Sakura started to tire.

"Hinata, lets qui-" a kunai came from nowhere. More kunai's followed it. Hinata could see one coming toward Sakura's neck. Hinata flung herself onto Sakura and brought her to the ground. Sakura glanced from where the kunais had came from and only saw long, red hair swishing as the person ran.

Hinata got up and started to heal herself. Sakura started to do the same. At that time Sasuke and Naruto came running. "Are you two alright?" Naruto huffed out.

"Yeah," Hinata muttered. Sakura stared off into the distance. She stood up and ran after the person. She would have gotten father but Sasuke grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her farther into the forest.

When Hinata and Naruto couldn't be seen anymore he turned her around and threw her up against a tree. Both his arms trapped her head as his body crept closer to her.

**TBC**

**I know, another cliff hanger. Glad yall like the story. Thanx 4 reveiwing. **

**Please tell me what you think will happpen next. Just remember that I'm full of surprises **

**luv yall**

**punkrock sakura**


	9. Life Sucks

**Dangers of Love**

**Disclaimer: Yall know it, so I don't even have to write it do I? Yes? Alright here it is. I don't own Naruto. Yes I said it! I don't own Naruto! Whaaa! Don't remind me until next chapter!**

**WoW! I never thought that I would get this far with this story! Thanx for the support. This is for all of you. I'm going for at least 50 or more reveiws by the end of the story. Please help me complete my goal. **

**Chapter Nine: Life Sucks**

**What happened last time:**

When Hinata and Naruto couldn't be seen anymore he turned her around and threw her up against a tree. Both his arms trapped her head as his body crept closer to her.

**Alright now back to now:**

Sakura stared at the eyes of an angry Uchiha. He smirked and licked his lips. Her body started to tremble. His face bent low to her ear and he whispered, "Explain yourself. What do you know about Itachi?"

**(A/N: Bummer, yea I know you guys probally thought that they were going to make out, right? Wrong.)**

Sakura quickly thought about a book she had once read. The name of it was _How to Fool a Ninja (Even the super smart ones!)._ She had never thought it would come in handy until now.

**Ten Ways To Fool an Excellant Ninja**

**1. Act clueless**

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Sakura lied. Her heart started to pound in her chest. She smiled at him as he stared a whole into her.

"Lair."

**2. Smile sweetly and tell him or her that you have no idea what they are talking about**

Sakura plastered a smile on her face and said softly, "Sasuke I really have no clue."

"Sakura if you don't tell me then I'll have to force them out of you," one of his hands reached to his back pouch to pull out a kunai.

**3. Cry and say, "Why don't you believe me?"**

Tears welled up in her eyes. Sasuke's face softened (a little) as she tried to speak, "Sasuke, why don't you beieve me?"

"Because I heard you and Naruto talking earlier," Sasuke smirked. He thought she was about to break under pressure.

**4. LIE!**

"Oh, I told him that, that Itachi is a new character in an anime show, Maruto," Sakura was lying like her life depened on it, wait it does.

"Well why wouldn't you tell me before?" he asked. _She's breaking,_ he thought but boy was he wrong.

**5. If you lied something stupid make them beleive it was true. **

"I wasn't sure how you would react," her vioce sounded calmer.

"You're lying," Sasuke wasn't sure if it was true or not. **(A?N: Might as well blame her right? Bad Sasuke.)**

**6. Change subject**

"For the last time Sasuke, I'm not lying. Now let me go!" Sakura glared at him but she knew he still knew she was lying. He pressed her harder agianst the tree. She groaned under the pressure.

"Quit lying, it makes me angry."

**7. You must really suck at this if you have to get to the last three. Fight him or her!**

Sakura tried to move away but it wouldn't work. She pushed at him but he was too strong. She really wished she had some of her mother's potion.

**8. Didn't work? Beg!**

"Sasuke! Please let me go!" Sakura screamed.

"Not until you tell me the truth!" he yelled back.

**9. Run!**

Can't run.

**10. Make out with them!**

Sakura gulped in a deep breath. Her hands cupped his face and pulled his face closer to hers. Their lips smashed against each other. Even when she needed breath she kept going. She felt teeth nibble at her bottom lip ask for entry. Before she could break the kiss to get air, Sasuke found his own entry into her mouth.

Their tounges tangled together. (Tounge twister!) It was inevitable that this was going to happen. She was the first to break the kiss. She gasped for air but soon found that Sasuke wanted more. Hot kisses trailed her neck. Sasuke finally found a spot to settle. He sucked hard at her neck, leaving a bruise on her ivory skin. Moans escaped her lips, making Sasuke kiss her more.

Sakura pushed him away. She was surprised that the steps had worked. "Sasuke, I have to go. It's getting late," Sasuke let her go. She ran through out the woods wandering what time it was and how long they had been kissing. The sun had already set. _It has to be about nine_, Sakura thought to herself.

When Sakura made it into town, she decided to go out for some food. The only place that wasn't crowded was a small pizza stand near the Uchiha estate. When she arrived she also found out that it was cheap but unluckily for her, she was broke. She decided to take a seat beside a man with red hair.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked but there was no answer. She took it as a yes. After she sat beside him she found out that the person was no other than the famous sand demon, Gaara. She was surprised to see him but then she saw Gaara's sister, Temari beside him.

"Hey Temari! What brings you to Kohona?" Sakura asked. Temari whizzed around to face the cherry blossom.

"Oh Sakura! I'm here for the wedding," Temari smiled at her but soon saw the gloom edge across Sakura's face. As soon the word wedding was uttered, Sakura's stomach did a 360 and landed somewhere else.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Temari asked.

"Temari do you know who is getting married?" Sakura asked, already know the answer but wanted Temari to figure it out.

"Some princess and... oh" Temari glanced down at the stand. She felt horrible now. When she looked up she saw that Sakura was gone.

Sakura had to leave. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her. She walked down the streets of the Uchiha Estate. There wasn't any street lights on this side of town. The houses still shown signs of death. Blood spots alined one door in peticular. Her curiosity took full control of her emotions.

She inched across the bare street and into that house. She could feel the dirt on the walls of the house. She flicked on a light to see what was inside. Blood was everywhere. She was having a hard time not to scream. She inched backwards only to fall on the dirty wall. She looked at the walls to find out that that wasn't dirt, it was blood.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed and crawled backwards. When she was out of that house she sat on the sidewalk not able to comprehend what had happened. Now she could see why Sasuke left the village. She wondered if every house was like this or was this the worst one. Curiosity and fear took over once more.

She decided to walk into the next house but nothing could prepare her for what happened next. As she entered the house she could smell the metallic smell of blood. She felt for the lights, aware if the dried and flaking blood on her fingertips. Once she found the switch she saw the rusty color of blood everywhere on the walls. She screamed and ran out.

Once outside, she jumped onto the roof of the house. She was starting to rethink her allience with Itachi. She looked up at the moon. By its position she could tell it was twelve o' clock. She jumped down to the ground, willing to walk to the meeting place. The streets were emptier than ever. One person with firey red hair was walking toward her. Sakura hated unexpected visits, especailly by a person she hated the most.

"Oh Sakura dear! It's you! What a pleasant surprise!" Sakura mocked Lyvia by mouthing everthing Lyvia said. Sakura just kept walking. Nothing would stop her.

"Why were you screaming about earlier?" Lyvia had been watching her! _Just keep walking Sakura, don't kill her... yet_, Sakura thought. Lyvia started to walk faster toward the kuniochi. Sakura was getting tire of this b-word so she push chakra into her feet and jumped into the air. A hand grabbed her fott and pulled her to the ground.

"WHA!" Sakura yelled as her back hit the rocky ground very hard. Lyvia stood over her and laughed.

"teehee, you stupid girl," Lyvia laughed, "I am a ninja too, so don't even try to get away. I am the best in my village. Have fun watching Sasuke get married to me and," Lyvia pinned Sakura to the ground, "Don't you dare kiss him again!"

Sakura smirked. She threw Lyvia off of her and ran into the forest to meet Itachi. When she arrived at the meeting spot, she saw Itachi waiting. He looked angry.

"Good to see you showed up. I thought you wouldn't make it," he stood up and disappeared only to reappear behind Sakura, "Today I will teach you to make your spirit be able to fight. How strong is your spirit?"

Sakura turned around, "Why?"

"Because you could die if it isn't strong enough," Itachi looked grim.

"I don't know. You tell me," Sakura stared at him.

"How much do you love Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"With all my heart," Sakura answered.

"Good now we can begin," Itach threw Sakura against the ground and pinned her, "Concentrate all your strength to your heart and think about Sasuke with all your might."

Sakura closed her eyesand concentrated all her chakra to her heart. Her chest began to rapidly tpound and her body began to tremble. "Now think about Sasuke! Hurry!" Itachi yelled. An image of Sasuke ppeared into her mind and then she felt like she was floating. She could see herself struggle against Itachi. Then she notice that her feet weren't touching the ground and instead she was standing on top of Itachi. She jumped on his back and kicked him off of herself.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she had hurt Itachi. "Wow. I'm surprised it worked. Not even I could do that. I thought you would di-" Itachi shut his mouth.

"You were trying to kill me, weren't you?" Sakura asked, "This way you could hurt Sasuke without killing him! That's it! This allience is over."

Sakura tried to walk away but Itachi snaked an arm around her waist. He bent down to her earand was about to whisper something but then fell limp. Sakura decided to use the technique again. This time she pushed Itachi off her and looked around. Sasuke was standing there looking confused. Sakura pushed herself back into her body.

"Sasuke!" she yelled but he didn't answer.

"Sakura I really thought you were through with being a bad girl but I guess I was wrong. Now I see you were working with my bother! Sakura! You are an annoying, spoiled, helpless BICH!" Sakura burst into tears at the statement.

"I was trying t-to help you! I-I d-didin't want y-you t-to m-marry L-yvia. B-because, b-because, I LOVE YOU!" Sakura yelled. Her legs gave to her weight.

"I always have. I know you hate me b-but I don't care. I will ALWAYS love you," Sakura screamed again. Sasuke bent down and looked her in the eye.

"I love you too," he cupped her face and kissed her. The kiss was long and when he pulled away she wanted more. "But I'm not sure I can trust you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm Sorry, Sasuke, please beleive me," Sakura repeated herself for a while and Sasuke never answered.

"I beleive you," he kissed her forhead and craddled her in his arms. Then he stood up and carried her away with him.

**TBC**

**Thank for the reveiws and please help my goal.**


	10. The Long Living Truth

**Dangers of Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Thank you for being patient. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter Ten: The Long Living Truth**

**Raindrops patted the window**, the roof and the inside of Sakura's heart. She stared at the ceiling. This wasn't her house, this wasn't her clothes, and this wasn't what she had seen before. She glanced at the weary face beside her. Sasuke had brought her to his house last night, let her borrow his clothes and let her sleep in his bed so she wouldn't have to go home to her parents. He sat on the edge of the bed holding his head, "Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Sasuke what have you done to be sorry for?" Sakura reached out to him but he pushed it away.

"Go ask Tsunade about the wedding. You haven't heard the whole story yet and I think it would be better if you hear it from her. I don't want to see your face when you hear what started this wedding," Sasuke stood up and was ready to walk out of the room when Sakura grabbed him from the back and pulled him to her.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You are going to tell me what happened! You brought me here last night and now its time you gave me answers! I'm tired of this! Now tell more or I'll, I'll" nothing else could come to her mind. Stray tears slipped from memories before. She remembered the forest when they were still genin in the chunin exam.

Sasuke ended up seeing her face and the same picture came into his mind. The tears seeped through his shirt again. He fell to the ground with here and this time she didn't let go.

"Sakura do you know why I was able to come back into the village?" he started so that painful memory would be over.

"Tell me Sasuke," She held him closer.

"I came back at the wrong time. The village was about to go into war because someone from the leaf village had killed Lyvia's real fiancé on accident. When I told Tsunade that I wanted to come back to the village she said I could come back as long as I took the place of Lyvia's fiancé," Sasuke began. He turned to face her. She held a look of shock and unhappiness.

"I didn't want to hurt you so when we were going to pick her up from the Wave Village I told Tsunade to say that you were too weak. I didn't want you to know because," Sakura held a face of stone, "I'm sorry. I can't go on."

He stood up and walked away. "You can leave whenever you want. I'm going to go train."

Sakura lay on the floor and looked at the ceiling. This was a house of sharp objects, poking her with painful memories and held a little bit of pain in every wall. Her legs wouldn't work right. Her arms shook with every try to get up. Tears played on her face a song of hurt.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura didn't bother to get up. If they had a key they could get in.

"**Oh, Jerry,** come on. I just saw him leave," Lyvia walked to Sasuke's front porch.

"Well ring the doorbell so we can make sure he's not home," A man who was dressed in a tuxedo looked like he was the most nervous person. They both were dressed to be sneaking around. Lyvia rang the doorbell. They waited for five minutes and then she dug the key out of her pocket, unlocked the door and walked in.

"We must be fast. He could be back any moment. You go up to his room and search for anything that we could use," Lyvia ordered Jerry, "But first, come here." Lyvia kissed him and walked around.

"Lyvia what should I be searching for?" Jerry asked when he was half way up the stairs.

"Anything we could use against Konoha. You know, AnBu plans, something that'll give away their strategy for the war we're going to start after the wedding. Remember, that's why we killed your brother, my love, and put his body in the village. Thank god he looks just like you. My father was pleased that everything was planned right," Lyvia walked around.

Jerry walked up the stairs and around the rooms. He found one door that had an Uchiha sign plastered across it. Jerry walked in and saw a pink haired girl dressed in Uchiha attire. She didn't move but stared at the ceiling. She didn't notice him.

"Who are you," Jerry called to her. She moved her head to meet him. Jerry felt sympathy for her when he saw her pretty face aligned with tears.

"Broken," the girl tried to get up but she fell again. Jerry rushed over to help her. She was lighter and prettier than Lyvia. He couldn't help but fall for the pink haired maiden. He noticed she couldn't stand on the floor. He carried her downstairs to Lyvia.

"Lyvia, I have something for you," Jerry called. Lyvia rushed into the room and was shocked to see "that girl" in the house, dressed in Sasuke's clothes, and apparently weak.

"Jerry, I think we have something useful to use. Good work. Call daddy and say we want to meet Sasuke here. Tell him to bring Tsunade. Take her back upstairs, string her clothes on the floor and lay her in the bed. Make it look like they did something last night," Lyvia smiled and walked toward the door, "Meet me outside when you're finished."

Jerry carried her up the stairs and did exactly what Lyvia told him to. He called the king and made arrangements for them to meet at the house. In fifteen minutes they would be there and everything would be right to the plan. "Why are you doing this?" the girl asked.

"Why are you so weak?" Jerry asked.

"It's not my fault," she pushed herself up in the bed, "I just had a bad memory. I'm fine now. I don't know what you two are doing but, I'm not going to let you frame Sasuke." She was slowly gaining her strength back. Next thing Jerry knew was she was standing and was climbing out the window. Jerry grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the window.

They started to fight and they both ended up on the floor. Sakura was trying to get to the window or the door, whichever was closer. She was getting stronger by the moment. She started to punch him and knee him in the stomach.

He wasn't going to let her win in this fight. He flipped her over and pinned her to the floor. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth. She kept struggling with him and it was taking effect. But he was still stronger.

"Sorry sweetie but you aren't getting out of this one," Jerry held her down.

**Sasuke looked at the sky**. A strange feeling came to the pit of his stomach when he thought of her. The wind wisped his hair and blew toward his house. He knew something was wrong. He needed to get home. He needed his angel.

He ran from the woods and into the city. Everyone was going through their normal routine. The blonde boy he was best friends with stopped him half way to his house.

"Sasuke long time no see! Where ya going?"

"Move Naruto, something's wrong. I need to get to her," he pushed him aside and ran toward his house. Naruto fallowed him.

"Uchiha, I'm going to help," Naruto yelled to him. Sasuke turned around and gave a worried smile. They ran together. The house was only minutes away. He saw the hokage and the king from the land of waves coming to him.

"Sasuke, we were just coming to meet you," she started but he ran off, "Hey Wait!"

Sasuke kept running until he saw his house and the very annoying red head outside it. The door came closer and finally came to him but so did the arms of the red head. She tried to hug him but he pushed her aside. She fell to the ground and stared at him as he ripped the door down and ran inside. He ran upstairs and pushed open his door.

A strange man was holding her down. He kicked the man off of her and pulled her up. "Who are you?" Sasuke screamed at Jerry.

"That's Lyvia's boyfriend, Jerry!" Sakura yelled.

"She's lying!" Jerry walked to the door but the hokage blocked him in. Lyvia and her father stood there.

"Sasuke what is she doing here?" Lyvia pointed at Sakura. Her father looked at her with worry and at the same time kept his mask of anger on. Sakura pushed herself away from Sasuke and walked toward the witch. She pulled Lyvia away from the group. They stared at each other until they both became angry by the sight of the other. Sakura gave up her sad, helpless act and slapped Lyvia.

"I hate you! You're trying to get Sasuke in trouble!" Sakura pushed her to the ground. Lyvia took her down with her. "Do we have to do this again?" Lyvia and she started to wrestle.

"No, because this time your going to be running," Sakura concentrated her spirit and went limp. Lyvia kept hitting her.

"I can't believe she passed out," Lyvia stood up and walked over to her father. Sasuke ran to the incapacitated body of the angel. He saw a smile on her mouth. He felt her pulse and saw that it was gone.

"Lyvia, you're wrong," Sasuke held up Sakura's body and held it close to him. Tears ran down his face. He could see the past memories of them. He became angry and outraged. Naruto knelt down with him.

"Sasuke, is she?" Naruto's eyes filled with water. He blinked and the tears ran down his face. Sasuke nodded. The others stood there, looking at them with wonder. Lyvia knelt down to Sakura to see what was wrong but Sasuke wouldn't let her get close to the body. The hokage knelt down to the body.

"Oh my," She whispered, "Olyvia Mescarta, you have killed my apprentice." The king, Jerry and Lyvia wore a face of shock. Sasuke was getting angrier by the second. He popped out the sharigan and looked around. There was a strange chakra in the air. It slowly moved toward Lyvia.

"Lyvia, the wedding is called off. There have been two wrongs in this country; one from our ninja and one from yours. Now please leave at once.

As they turned around to leave, Lyvia felt something cold hit her neck. An object pierced her skin and made her scream. Then she was pushed to the ground. She kept screaming because of pain. First it welled up inside and came out of her skin.

Sakura's body started to move. She opened her eyes and laughed. "Who's in pain now?" Sakura teased. She stood up and snapped her fingers and the pain in Lyvia ceased. Her chakra flew into her body.

"Sakura! What did you just do?" screamed Tsunade. She helped Lyvia up and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"I broke the bonds of my spirit to my body and entered a world in between. I'm sorry but I had to. Last night she attacked me and this time I panicked," Sakura went on. Lyvia took the chance to make Konoha angry.

"Daddy! She attacked me! We must go on with the wedding as a punishment!" Lyvia screamed. Her father caught on and nodded his head.

"Tsunade, the wedding will go on as planned. I will not take any more of this. It's either that or death to this girl will make up for it. I want to discuss this with you outside," the king announced. Along with Tsunade, Lyvia and Jerry followed them.

**Sakura looked at the floor**. Sasuke still held her and Naruto was still crying. She was scared. When she did the spirit leap, she couldn't see anything except a bright light for a long time. It seemed like forever. She touched Sasuke's face and began to cry.

Sasuke looked down at her and saw that she was crying, "Sakura what is wrong?" He was angry. She had scared the crap out of him and had gotten herself into more trouble. He saw her eyes filled with fear more than sorrow.

"I think I was just on the brink of death," She sat up and tried to get away but her body started to ache. She landed back in Sasuke's arms and passed out. Sasuke and Naruto stood up and laid her in the bed.

"Naruto watch after her, I'm going to talk to them. I'm not sure if this will end well," Sasuke walked out of the room but before he left he cast a shadow on the room and left.

**Morning had arrived in the village**. It was a day of ceremony and of anguish. The morning's flow of life had not seemed too cease but to grow more and more for they were willing to see the groom and his to be wife even though they were no where to be found. There was a ringing of church bells and a singing of a choir.

The bedroom of the groom didn't have the bride rushing around but had the groom's real love on the bed. She brushed her hair and stole some of the bride's clothes to wear. The groom sat behind the darling angel that would have been his and held her close, as in never wanting her fragrance of cherry blossoms of the spring to fill his nostrils for the rest of eternity.

They sat on the bed, enjoying each other and sharing the last moments with cheer. They shared the last kiss and broke apart to head separate ways. Their paths were chosen. They divided. The groom was now the demon, watching over his pet angel. The angel walked through the village and met her teammates and longtime friends, Hinata and Naruto.

"Sakura, you look positively lovely this morning," said Naruto, trying to act like a gentle but ended up looking like an idiot. Hinata scowled and Sakura laughed.

"Instead of training, do you two want to go for a walk instead?" they all nodded and just took a long walk around Konoha.

**The fitting of the tuxedo was long and tiring**. Sasuke stood on a pedestal while everyone ran around. Lyvia was a non-stop leech, always hanging on to him and wanting to make everything perfect for the "perfect" wedding. She would dance around in the dress that was made for the ceremony today.

The ceremony would take place tonight and would be held two days before the wedding. With time running out, Sasuke decided to spend every moment that he could with Sakura but he couldn't get away from this. He wondered what she was doing and was she thinking of him. He stared out of the window and watched everyone pass by.

He saw the girls who swooned over him while he was training. Those were the same girls and guys that had forgotten about him until recent events. Those were the people who didn't care if he lived or died. Only a certain few would care what happened and those were the people who had cried when he left, and had searched for him. He saw Naruto and Hinata walking down the street.

Sakura was somewhere behind them, looking at a dress in a window. She walked to the door of the shop but stopped before entering. She clutched Lyvia's skirt and tried to walk away but ran into the man who she had fought yesterday. She slammed into his chest and stared at him. Sasuke saw this and grew angry.

"**Well if it isn't the girl who I saw yesterday?" **Jerry smiled at Sakura and held her in place. She struggled against him. After staring at his face she saw another, a cold, placid, face with closed eyes. She saw herself helping the poor soul and him whispering his last words. She couldn't hear them but they were carved in her mind.

"_I am Jerry, my brother is alive." The boy fell limp and died. Sakura carried him to Tsunade. He was identified as Jonah, the future king of the land of waves and the future husband to the king's daughter, Olyvia Mescarta._

Sakura looked up at "Jerry" and saw another behind him. It was the cold hearted groom. "Sasuke, Wait!" Sakura screamed, "This is Jonah!"

**TBC…**

**Find out what happens next…**

**Thanks for waiting. It took me forever to type this up and think of something to write. I also had to get a new computer but thanks everyone who didn't give up on me. Lots of Love…**

**Punkrock sakura**


	11. Twenty Four Hours

Dangers of Love

**Dangers of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any lyrics used in this story.**

**Hi this is punkrock sakura again. I am finally going to release the hardest chapter for me to write yet. It is the Grand Finale to Dangers of Love. And now I present to you:**

**Chapter Eleven: Twenty Four Hours**

_Something, anything, just help him!_

Strange thoughts swirled around the mind of Haruno Sakura. She was running out of time. The wedding was now the next day and she couldn't find anything as proof of the death of Jonah was fake. All she could do was find more and more reports about the two princes and the story of Jonah's supposed death. Sakura ran through all the reports Konoha had on the wave village but everything was too vague, like something or someone had meant to keep the village in secluded privacy.

Sakura sat on top of the desk. The AnBu center was used to her coming here to look up things but never stay as long as she had been doing lately. The golden clocks around her all struck at once. Now it was noon. She had twenty-four hours left. Sakura stood up. She had wasted enough time in the room already. Her hand stuck a picture of the twins in her pocket and grabbed one of their folders, rushing out of the AnBu center. Green eyes stared down at each and every one of the victims who considered themselves worthy of her trust.

**12:00pm**

**Twenty Four Hours Left**

Sakura walked through the streets. It was too bright and sunny for a time like this. Her pink hair flowed behind her while a buttoned up black blouse clung to her body ever so beautifully. The wind began to catch the pleated red skirt she wore. Rocks crunched under her tall black boots. Everything was focused on her yet everything was not. She looked at her watch again. The seconds were growing too near. She had to do something.

Somewhere deep in the abyss of her mind she wondered if Sasuke was doing the same thing...

Sasuke sat in peace. The wave country was now honoring the cannot-see-bride-the-day-before-the-wedding concept. He was reading a book when a knock came at his door. He laid the book her was reading to the side. His heavy strides stomped down the stairs. The knocks grew louder and louder. Still he didn't rush but kept his poise and attitude dull with a bit of eccentric air around him.

Finally he arrived at the door. Slowly his hand wrapped around the door; opening it up so he could see only the face of the person. A pale figure looked him in the eyes. "Sasuke we have to stop this," the female growled at him, "She is not getting hurt again... "

"Go away, there is nothing we can do to stop this," he was about to shut the door on her when she over powered him and threw it back open.

"If you want to marry some child who uses power to obtain what she wants then go ahead and think that there is nothing you can do!" she sounded angrier then ever. Blonde hair fell in the girl's face, making her seem just like the child, "Well even if you won't do anything, I'm sure Sakura will." Angry tears fell down her face as she began to walk away.

"Ino..." Sasuke barely murmured, "There is nothing I can do."

"You're not the one who usually gives up. It's funny how the roles reversed themselves, from strong to weak and vice versa. Sasuke don't give up," Ino touched his face with her two delicate hands and leaned up. Their lips only touched for a split second but were long enough for Sasuke to realize the truth. He pushed her off. Ino smiled sheepishly, "I wanted to get that in before we all lost you forever. Say it's my last wish..."

Ino walked away. Sasuke leaned on the doorway and looked at the clock. He grabbed her black jacket and his shoes. This was going to be a long day.

**1:00pm**

**Twenty Three Hours Left **

The mood in this scene had an awkward feel. White satin hung from a girl with long red hair. The hair was being curled by her many subjects. A boy with spiky brown hair put into a faux-hawk sat down in a chair near the girl, looking absolutely dreadful. Two more people, a man and a woman; were in the corner, talking about the wedding arrangements. The woman smiled contently although it was obvious that the man's words were slowly poking and prodding the anger spot in her soul.

"For a country that is supposed to be bankrupt, you sure do have lovely accommodations," the blonde leaned up against the wall. For once in a long time, she was wearing a kimono, showing bits of her breasts in a failed attempt to seduce the man into biding into her will. Another woman in a darker kimono ran over.

"TSUNADE! The invites! They have all been changed to say that the wedding is here in the Wave country!" Shizune frantically ran, tripping over herself and her pig Ton-Ton. The girl on the pedestal getting her hair curled squealed in happiness and ran over and hugged the man.

The king rubbed as her as she cooed, "Oh Daddy! I knew you could get it changed for me!" Tsunade looked overly angered now.

"I thought it was agreed that we would have the ceremony in Konoha instead of Wave Country," She growled, her eyes changing into a catlike state. The king smiled and led his daughter back to the center of the room and looked at her. His ignorance to Tsunade worked to his advantage. Tsunade pushed Shizune out of the way and looked the king in the eyes.

"What do you mean the wedding is in the Wave country," Another deep growl came from her throat. She was having trouble containing herself from killing this man. Somehow he was the only person who had ever made her feel so angry besides Jiraiya; which even this was worse than that. She knew she had to keep herself calm or would risk a war or another debt to this country.

"Tsunade dear, don't fret or we may have another incident," the king touched his daughter's silky dress politely; "The invites have already gone out. I have changed them so that we won't have another attempt to kill my daughter by one of your students or her friends. The wedding will be in the banquet hall. I'll have Lars take you down there." The king clapped twice. A child who was about the age of six came over and grabbed Tsunade's hand.

"Right this way Miss" he took her out of the room. Shizune followed behind. As soon as they had left, Lyvia began to sigh. She jumped off the pedestal one more time and sat down beside Jerry. He held her hand tightly. Her father saw what she was doing and shooed out all of his subjects. He then sat on a chair about ten feet away from them which was aligned with rubies and blue gems.

"I thought they would never leave. We need to discuss our plans," Lyvia smiled and leaned back on Jerry's shoulder, "Have you decided yet how we are supposed to kill Sasuke?"

The king's lips pulled up into a rude and evil smirk. His jaw began to move slowly, "At the reception it is custom that the couple link arms to drink wine and eat cake. The wine my dear will be laced with a cardio accelerator. After you drink the wine, you will eat this." The king pulled out a red candy. Lyvia smirked and nodded. "This will stop the effects of the drug while your newly wed husband will die from a heart attack. Then Jerry will offer himself as your new husband, we'll change the wines, and you two can live happily ever after. While all this is going on, Konoha will be infiltrated by our own secret AnBu that no one knows about. That girl Sakura will be killed and the blonde kyuubi will be captured. Now we will have all the power in the continent."

"Oh daddy! You come up with the best plans!" She also looked at the clock, "We will thrive."

"Shizune, did you hear that?" Tsunade laid her ear on the back of the door. Shizune was sitting on top of the passed out boy and was tying him up. Then they threw him in the closet. Tsunade stood up and walked away. "We must get to Konoha immediately, the group counts on it," Shizune picked up Ton-ton, following quietly behind, nodding with every other word that was said. Her mind began to wonder. A cruel thought came to her head.

"Well Tsunade, I think the wedding should go on. We'll have our AnBu stationed all around the country to kill the new comers. That way Naruto and Sakura will be safe," Shizune placed a finger on her forehead, "Technically they still have to marry. We have no reason to stop that." Tsunade sighed.

"I know that..."

**2:15pm**

**Twenty One Hours and **

**Forty Five Minutes Left**

Sakura sat down at a bar. She viewed the picture that was in her pocket. Basshunter was playing the background behind her. She sighed and laid the picture down on the table. A handsome bartender came up to her. "Aren't you the chick who saved that princess?" Sakura nodded silently.

"That was really cool of you. Did you get the invite to their wedding? My friend is going and says it has been moved from Konoha to Wave Country," he handed her a fruity drink; "It's on the house." She looked at the drink with wide eyes. Her mind was at a lost, she didn't know what to do. Her hand gripped the glass tightly. A crackle came from it. The bartender pulled it from her.

"You can't sit there and get pissed," he smiled, "If I was you, I would go get my man." Sakura stood up. She was going to get him back even if it killed her. She began to walk off when she heard a "GO GET HIM GIRL!" in the background. Her eyes scowled at the world.

Sakura began to think of all the ways she could sneak over to the Wave Country. Maybe she could disguise herself again and hop on one of the rides there. She looked at the picture again. The boys were fairly the same except for something...something she couldn't explain. Maybe it would come to her on the journey to the Wave Country.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura arrived at the AnBu station. A man came up to her. "Sakura I'm glad you're here! I've just gotten orders from Tsunade to put you on duty during the marriage tomorrow," he shoed Sakura away, "Meet us up at seven thirty. Then we will barricade the area. No one gets in and no one gets out! Got it?"

Sakura stood there stunned. As soon as she was going to go help save Sasuke, she was put on duty. She knew Tsunade had to do something like this. All she could do was nod. She ran out of the station toward the woods; horrified at the newest events. What Ino had once said was true.

_Maybe she and Sasuke just weren't meant to be..._

Sasuke walked around town for a few moments. He could hear a few cheers coming from the bar on the other side of the area. His eyes caught a glimpse of pink rushing away. He couldn't tell if it was her or not but didn't want to bother her and get her more entangled up in this tragedy than she could take. He turn away from her path and walked toward the forest. Before he got there, a long black limo pulled up beside him.

A curly headed girl jumped out and hugged him, "So how is my prince doing?" She smiled sweetly, nudging and kissing his neck. Sasuke didn't know what to do. His eyes scanned everywhere but nothing came up. He put his hands on her shoulders. If they were going to get married he might as well get used to her fondling and body near his although it felt weird to him. Lyvia didn't have any muscle at all and was somewhat chubby. Her face was too square and her eyes didn't shine like his girl. But of course it didn't...

_Because she wasn't his girl..._

"Hn," was all he was able to say to her. She dragged him over to the car and pressed him down into the seat. Lyvia straddle him and told the driver to drive. She placed his arms around her waist and touched his lips softly. "Sasuke, you're getting used to me now, aren't you?" Sasuke looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze again, "Kiss me like we're lovers." Her voice was just whispers in his ears. He knew he had to obey but didn't want to.

"Lyvia can't this wait until the wedding night?" he asked abruptly. She shook her head no and raised a tinted glass in between them and the driver.

"Don't worry, he can't hear us. All I want is you," she unbuttoned his shirt; one bye one their breathing became harder, "If you won't take me, I'll take you." Sasuke didn't move. Either way this was a bad situation. Her hands brought his up to her chest and began to kiss him. It was the first of many kisses to come...

**4:00pm **

**Twenty Hours Left**

Sakura sat down at a rock. It was one of the rocks in between the river and the road leading out of town. A limo drove by. The windows were covered in a foggy mist but you could still tell there were two bodies in the vehicle. The limo sped by. Sakura began to think of what she could do.

She laid back and looked up at the sky. It looked like there was a veil holding the moon back. A rustle came from the leaves. Sakura didn't care what it was; she had just lost the love of her life. A body sat down beside her. "So you're gonna give up too?" the feminine voice asked. A hand was brushing through her short pink hair.

"Might as well," she sighed, "Should've known this would happen." The hand hit her. Sakura sat up and looked at the girl. It was none other than Ino. She was going to attack but sighed, there was no way she could hit her friend. Ino climbed behind her and played with her hair. For a second, Sakura could feel her hair hit the lower part of her back. Her hand went through it and smiled. "You're helping me with the disguises aren't you?" Ino just smiled and pulled out some make up.

"If I don't help you, you won't go," Ino smiled, "Now if you get out of here and over there by the morning you might be able to stop them. I've done research too. Take this." Ino folded up a piece up paper and handed it to her, along with a fake id. "You're new name is Merino Nanako, age seventeen. Now for the last touch," Ino put a liquid over Sakura's hair, turning her pink locks a brunette color then she pulled up the sleeves on her shirt and covered up the AnBu tattoo. Sakura smiled and hugged her.

Ino seemed so prepared for Sakura to leave it seemed strange. Sakura didn't care though, she was ready. "Thanks Ino," Sakura hugged her and leapt through the forest. There was no way she would ever lose Sasuke...

_Not Again..._

**4:30pm**

**Nineteen Hours**

**Thirty Minutes left**

Sasuke pushed Lyvia off. "I said not yet," he growled and moved to the other side of the limo. His shirt was off and there was lipstick smeared around his neck and mouth. Lyvia was a lot less clothed. All she had on was her panties. Sasuke still didn't see anything and through her clothes at her. "Why are you in a rush all of a sudden? You'll have me tomorrow..." he asked her, anger was seriously hinted in his voice.

Lyvia's façade changed. Slowly she was truly falling for Sasuke. She couldn't let her father kill him. Well not until after her wedding night. She looked out the window, "Just a whim." She really felt like she needed a hug and maybe a kiss on the forehead. Sasuke saw this sudden gloom and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest. All in all she wasn't that ugly, just had an ugly attitude.

...

**5:00am**

**Seven Hours Left**

Sasuke fell asleep. When he woke up it was dawn. He wasn't in the car anymore but in a pink covered bed. He stood up and walked toward the window. As he did so, he knocked over a gold bell. It tinged against the solid marble floors. A girl with brown hair entered his room. She was dressed up in a maid's uniform. She had huge green eyes and looked no older than ten.

"Miss Lyvia said to take you to the family bath when you wake up," the girl bowed and moved out of the way, "Right this way please." Sasuke walked in the direction she pointed to. Then the girl grabbed his hand and led him the rest of the way to the bathroom. Sasuke wasn't surprised when she opened two large marble doors to a huge hot spring with various elixirs and perfumes aligning the wall. Everything here was too perfect.

He stripped down into his underwear and jumped in. The little girl stood there. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, you can leave," he smirked. The girl blushed and walked away. As soon as she left, he took off his underwear and lay out across the heated stones.

Sakura had fell asleep half way there, earning her about six hours of sleep. She was still far away and only had seven hours to spare. Nothing was going to keep her away from saving Sasuke now. She stood up and controlled her chakra to bounce her speedily through the trees. Birds chirped above and below her. Sakura found herself in a soothing state of mind. Her legs were throbbing but she couldn't stop yet, she had to save him.

The door to the bathroom opened. A long legged girl walked in. Sasuke dunked his head halfway under and hid the rest of the time. "Sasuke is that you over there?" the female voice asked. He was naked and now she was naked. How could he get away from Lyvia this time?

"I'm not allowed to see you Lyvia," he growled to her.

"Superstitious are we?" she smiled hugging him from behind. He could feel every part of her body clinging to him. A part beneath the water was throbbing as blood rushed to it. Her hands began to reach toward it. He could feel her teeth scathe the nape of his neck. Then she nibbled on his ear. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He pushed her off and stood out of the water. She giggled at him, "Did _ting ting_ go **ping ping**?" She smiled at her naughty joke as he walked out of the room, feeling more violated than the time him and Naruto had kissed.

People looked up where the hokage was staying. They gathered around to watch as she screamed and yelled. Just as they thought it was safe to walk away, a computer was thrown through the main window, shattering glass. A spiky headed fox boy jumped out after it. Tsunade looked out the window and screamed, "GET HER BACK HERE BEFORE THE CEREMONIES OR I'LL DEMOTE YOU BACK TO THE ACADEMY!" Naruto jumped toward the woods, not stopping or slowing down. They should have all known Sakura would disappear like this yet no one tried to stop her.

Even if he did find her he wouldn't know what to say to get her back. Obviously it would be the second time he would have stopped the saving of Sasuke. Naruto growled, completely frustrated. He didn't know if he could bring her back. Sakura of course would put up a fight. But if what Tsunade told him was true, then Sakura had put not only herself in danger but also the entire village.

Naruto looked at his watch. It was fifteen minutes after six. If he hurried he would be able to catch up with Sakura within an hour unless she had already made it into the village...then it would probably take him two hours. He really hoped he could catch her.

Now everything is in the hands of Father Time...

**6:15am**

**Five Hours**

**Forty Five Minutes left**

Sasuke looked out the window, across the ocean**. **Waves were forming in the horizon. They were now fitting him for the tuxedo. His hair was kept messy and looking like a chicken. Jerry had been watching him closely. Another person came into his room and began to spray fragrant cologne on him. Person after person came in there, trying to make him better in some way.

A little girl came into the room. "Sir Jerry, the princess named Nanako is here. She is waiting in the ballroom," the girl bowed and walked away. Sasuke watched as Jerry left the room and entered the hallway. The last sight of him was the smirk he saw on his face.

Sakura had finally made it. She lost half of her chakra and now her aura was like a normal human. The country gate was only a few feet away. There was a guard staring at her. "That's strange; a girl all alone in the woods. Name?" he ordered with a tone of strength. For a split second Sakura forgot her code name. She pulled out the piece of paper and her id. Her hand raised the id up and her lips turned into a smile.

"Merino Nanako," She looked up. The man's poise turned into a smile and he bowed.

"I didn't know you would arrive so late," he opened the door, "Right this way princess." Sakura walked through the gate and sat down in a carriage. She felt like Cinderella. The red carriage was pulled by two large, black horses by thin red satin ropes. She leaned back on the velvet seats. She was alone in the carriage so she could basically do whatever she wanted. She looked at the note which read:

_I hope you read this before you enter the town,_

_Don't let anyone see this. It is your id information. _

_Now you are the princess Nanako. Don't worry about the real Nanako, she is sick. I tore up her resignation to the wedding letter a few hours ago. _

_Have fun sweetie. _

Sakura slipped the paper into her pocket. Her hair was now on one of her shoulders. The feeling of the cobblestone street under the wheels of the carriage dulled her into a trance-like lullaby. Her eyes stared out the window. Everyone in the wave country was known for the copper and shades of blue in their hair. Some waved to her. All she did was smile. Being princess for a day felt very good. Hopefully Sasuke would still remember her, even without the short pink hair.

Sakura began to play with her hair, making it curly and curlier. Her eyelids grew heavy and drifted off. Unfortunately they didn't stay closed long before there was a jerk and a sudden stop. Sakura looked out her window and took in a deep gulp. Out in front of the carriage was a blonde boy with spiky hair. He was bowing to the driver and walking inside the carriage. As soon as his eyes met hers, they turned into slits. He waited until the door was shut before opening his mouth.

"Sakura please tell me that isn't you," he shook his head and placed it on one of his hands. Sakura smirked, letting him in on the secret.

"No, just call me Nanako," Sakura smiled, "If you are here to get me, you better tell the king otherwise. I think I have enough proof to prove that Konoha is innocent and didn't kill Jonah. I think that there is a difference between Jonah and Jerry and I plan to figure it out. Naruto please don't bust me."

Naruto sighed. He couldn't argue with her words. He rubbed the new brown bangs from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Be careful," he smiled. The carriage came to a stop again. Now they were at the castle. The driver came over and opened her door. She stepped out and walked up to the castle. A few children strode over to her in a long line of two. It was obvious that they were little maids and butlers in waiting. Two girls grabbed Sakura's hands and led her to a doorway.

The inside of the castle took her breath away. It was beautiful and colored in nothing but pure marble and gold. She had to act like she was used to things like this. The princess act was harder than she suspected. She had to walk with small, graceful strides and had to keep a smile of intrigue and secrecy. She had to look important in from of all these people even though she was just the same as them.

The children brought her into a long room that was about as big as Sasuke and her house combined in size. They pulled out a lavender and gold bench out for her to sit on. Sakura looked up and saw that the roof was a dome and had marble angels clinging to the blue roof. A large crystal chandelier hung above her head. On the wall was a long clock that reached up from the ceiling to the floor. A sigh came from her mouth. She only had four hours left.

**8:00am**

**Four Hours Left**

A man walked into the room. It was none other than Jerry. He seemed more pleasant looking than before. Sakura had to keep a straight face to him. She stood up and bowed. He began to speak, "I hope everything was to your liking. Please follow me to the dressing rooms where your dress is waiting." Sakura nodded and decided to treat him like they were friends.

"Yes it was very enjoyable," Sakura's eyes fluttered a bit, "You look very handsome in that tux. Are you planning on wooing the heart of some pretty girl?" She giggled a bit and threw her hair over her shoulder. It landed just above her butt.

"No, I am hopefully trying to get by with the events," Jerry looked up at the sky, "This is the third month he has been gone and now his fiancé is getting married on the day of his death. It is very hard for me to cope with." Sakura looked down. His hands were in his pockets. Her eyes stared at them. It only came out when he opened a door for her. She would have to wait until the next doorway. She kept chatting and small talk with him.

"Do you think Lyvia really likes this Sasuke fellow?" Sakura asked, bracing herself for the answer.

Jerry just laughed, "She is so fickle. She probably wants to keep him for sex but knows that he is a free spirit. You know as well as I do that she won't want him for much longer. Remember the wedding six months ago and how long it lasted? Truly Lyvia is a whore." Sakura smiled and looked at the door ahead of them. She smiled as he took out his hand and opened it. There was a scar on his wrist to his index finger. It looked so familiar.

The door opened up to the same dressing room that Lyvia was in. Lyvia was naked and walking around. She didn't flinch as Sakura and Jerry walked in. Jerry began to pull off Sakura's clothes. She had to act like she was used to it but felt violated. Soon she was naked like Lyvia. She caught Lyvia's eyes not long before a few women came into the room. They took Sakura into another room and grabbed the clothes she was wearing. Sakura sighed; she didn't want to be eyed by Jerry and Lyvia.

The clock rung.

**9:00am**

**Three Hours Left**

Sakura was dressed within another hour. Her dress was a cream empire waist dress that was long and flowed behind her. Gold flowers had been designed on the dress, making it sparkle every time she moved. She had stuffed the picture in her bra of the twins. They had spent the rest of the morning waiting for the ceremonies to begin. She looked at the picture, eyeing it nicely. There was a difference between the two boys. It had to do with their wrists.

Sakura let her head hang backward. The clock on the wall ticked into her brain. The gears of her mind were working very slowly. All she could think about was Sasuke. These thoughts were thrown out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up and her green eyes met the blue ones of Naruto.

"Find anything?" he asked. Sakura sighed.

"No, nothing...except for some strange scar," she pulled out a picture, "It's on Jonah's hand but I don't know what it is from. That is the only thing I can think of to prove Konoha innocent."

They sat in silence. The feeling of despair was circling around them. Then a sudden thought popped into Naruto's head. He turned and looked at Sakura. "You're a medical nin right?" he smiled as she nodded, "But did you think of checking their medical past?" Sakura stood up, shocked at Naruto's sudden brilliant thought. She ran out of the room in her gold stilettos.

She ran right past a gloomy looking boy with ravenous hair and a cheeky grin. Her eyes scanned everywhere, trying to find the medical center of the castle. Time was ticking down. She had to find out the truth. Her feet were killing her. Her eyes caught a hold of the boy again. She had been running in circles.

She stopped and thought. That was the thing Sakura was best at. She looked down a hallway where an elderly man was being led into a room. Above the room was the sign she had been hoping to see. It was the medical center. Sakura ran fast to the room, smiling but soon stopped. She had to come up with an alibi. She grabbed her stomach and looked down. At least she could make it look like she passed out.

Green eyes opened up in a white room. She was completely alone. Sakura walked over to the door. There was barely anyone around. Strange, usually a medical center was completely full. She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted. It was locked. Sakura pounded her head on the door. There was a faint crack. She looked up and saw how the window was very brittle. She couldn't break it or it would make too much sound.

Sakura concentrated her chakra into one finger and began to cut out a large chunk of the window. It was large enough for her to stick her arm out. Her fingers jiggled the doorknob. Finally it unlocked. Sakura pulled out her arm from the window and ran to the filing cabinet. As soon as she got there, her worst fear sounded.

**The Bell Struck Noon**

**The Wedding Had Just Begun**

Sakura was determined not to give up. She grabbed the twin's medical report and smiled. Her feet carried her out of the room. She ran in circles again. Tears began to smear her face. She was running out of time. She had to save him. She had to! She kept running, inevitably tripping over a little girl who was carrying a bowl of water.

Sakura had managed to save the reports but not her hair. Brown hair dye poured across the room, getting all over the bottoms of her dress and the child. Her pink locks filled her hair one more time. Guards saw this and ran toward her. She stood up and ripped apart the bottom of the dress. Now it was easier to move. She ran toward the double doors to the wedding.

She pushed the doors open. Barely anyone noticed her. She was just in time but a little too late. Sasuke and Lyvia were about to kiss and seal the deal. Sakura stopped and looked at the two. Sasuke didn't notice her nor did anyone else.

"I do," he muttered and Lyvia kissed him. Sakura watched this and fell to her knees. There was nothing she could do. She gave up. The guards grabbed her and pulled her away. She didn't care. She felt so hollow inside. Naruto stood up and ran over. Obviously this caught Sasuke's eyes. Tsunade was also in the crowd and saw her apprentice.

"Konoha is innocent," was the only words she could get through her mouth and even then they were bumbled together. Stepping down off the alter, Sasuke walked over to her. He cradled her in his arms but she pushed him away. She had to be careful for the next few moments.

She walked over to Jerry and yanked him away from the user box. She lifted up his arm with a smirk. "This scar is the same exact scar that Jonah, Jerry's twin brother had gotten from the surgery when he was younger. That is why he cannot use any chakra through this arm. Jonah is alive and Jerry on the other hand is dead! He was killed by Jonah and then was disguised to look like the other," she pulled out a picture of the two boys and the rest of her evidence. Tsunade stood up with a growl.

"The wedding is called off!" she screamed.

"Not so fast!" the king yelled, "All the evidence is wet! There is no way you can read any of this." Sakura looked down. The words were smeared. At this moment, Sakura completely gave up all hope. There was nothing else she could do. Naruto held her up, hoping not to let her go back into the great depression she suffered from Sasuke's first leave. Everyone was silent. Except for Lyvia.

Lyvia had never seen someone in her whole life do so much for one person. She walked over to Sasuke and whispered something into his ear. Then she walked to the front of the room. Her strides called attention very quickly to the crowd. "Father, I'm not marrying him. They know the truth. Let's just let them leave," she smiled faintly, "Oh Sasuke, I had fun." She dropped her bouquet and walked out of the room.

Everyone left the room after her, even the soaked and dirty Sakura. Tsunade offered them a ride back to Konoha and even gave Sakura and Sasuke their own carriage. Sakura walked back upstairs to change. While she was looking for her clothes, she saw the body of Lyvia on the floor. She was crying and bloody. Obviously the king hadn't liked her blowing the cover and decided to harm her. Sakura changed and walked out of the room. She didn't need to interfere anymore.

She met the others around the back of the palace. Sasuke had the door held open for her. They climbed in. Not a noise was heard between them except the occasional sigh and kiss. You would never be able to tell it but deep inside they were both truly happy

**The End**

**So the story has finally come to an end. Epilogue coming soon!**

**I hope I surprised some of you while intriguing others. Watch out for another story: Public Act. It is another sasu/saku story with many plot twists and secrecies. Sorry I have updated in so long. I have had the worse case of writers block. **

**If you want a squeal, review what you think it should be about!!**


End file.
